The Shadow Princess
by kirayasha aka kira
Summary: They say everyone has a double out there... can Jakotsu put aside his dislike of women long enough to work with his? NOW COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**The Shadow Princess**

By kira

_Author's notes: Special thanks to my beta, Jen, for helping me get this one all sparkly and shiny. This one is turning out to be rather fun, eh? _

_FYI:_ _Hour of the Rooster is_ _5pm-7pm._

_Ojou-sama is a term of respect similar in meaning to "milady."_

_Hime-sama is term of respect when one is speaking to a princess and using her title alone. _

_Dono-sama is also a term of respect when addressing a daimyo or the lord of a manor; it's similar to "milord."_

_Waka-sama is a term of respect that means "young master." _

_While it seems as the Shichinintai are being addressed with exaggerated politeness, they are in a unique position of power here and as result are being treated somewhat as equals due to the nature of their mission. _

**Chapter 1: Double trouble**

888

Renkotsu looked up from the letter he was reading and slid it across the low table towards Bankotsu. "This one sounds pretty interesting, Oo-Aniki."

"Yeah…?" the young leader of the Shichinintai responded tiredly. He was sick of going through the piles of letters asking for their services. "What'd they want?"

Renkotsu grinned. "They want us to transport a princess."

"What?" Bankotsu looked up at him like he had three heads. "Transport her where?"

"From one clan to another, but the catch is it's got to be done as quietly as possible. Some daimyo probably wants to strengthen his clan by marrying her off to another more powerful one's son."

"So? That happens all the time without our help, Ren."

"True, true… but not all of them have another daimyo who wants to keep them apart. It seems if these two clans get together, there's the danger some other daimyo with a lot of power will lose some of that and he's not going to be happy about it. In fact, he's sent us a letter asking for help in keeping them apart." Renkotsu handed another letter to his leader.

Bankotsu skimmed its contents and laughed. "Think we should accept both jobs? We'd just have to be careful not to get found out playing one against the other."

The fire-breather thought it over. "No, besides the obvious danger in possibly having to fight against one another, I can't see a way to do both and maintain our reputation for always finishing a job once we accept it. I did read the other one first, and besides it pays more."

"Then it's settled. Write back and tell Chichi-ue, we'll make sure his little darling arrives at her husband's in one piece." Grinning broadly, Bankotsu asked, "So who do you think should come with us?"

Renkotsu quirked an eyebrow at him and sighed softly. _Am I that obvious?_ "Well, besides, the two of us, we should probably bring Sui in case we need a doctor…"

"And…?" Bankotsu prompted.

"Jak, because if we don't bring him, he's going to have a fit and then some."

"Hell yeah…" Bankotsu sighed as visions of a beautiful princess danced in his head along with visions of said princess being cut to shreds by an irate Jakotsu.

888

"Tell me again why you're going whoring with Mu when we get back?" Jakotsu said testily as they headed out on their mission.

"Because we had to leave him home, that's why, Sweetness," Bankotsu replied.

The cross-dresser rolled his eyes. "Yeah, but… Well, ummm… You've left me home before and never took me anywhere special when you came back."

"But that's because you don't like to go whoring."

Jakotsu growled in frustration. "Never mind!" he huffed. He shoved his hands in his sleeves and pouted.

A few paces behind, Renkotsu chuckled softly.

"It's not funny, Ren," Suikotsu said quietly.

"But it is, Sui." He grinned.

The claw-bearer sighed. "No, it's not. It's either going to spark a huge fight, which could jeopardize our mission, or it's going to fester until we get home, which means I'm going to have my hands full with him. Honestly, I wish it would just blow over and quickly." Suikotsu rubbed tiredly between his eyes.

"Looks like you got your wish, Sui," Renkotsu said.

"Indeed." The claw-bearer looked up and smiled.

Up ahead, Bankotsu had snaked an arm around his paramour's waist. Whatever he was saying to Jakotsu must have mollified him, because a few minutes later, the cross-dresser was happily hanging all over him as they walked.

"Anyway, I wonder what this princess looks like."

"Why should that matter?" Suikotsu asked.

"Well, if she's pleasant to look at it, it'll make the whole thing a lot easier."

"True, but if she is, then it could create a whole new set of problems, especially if Oo-Aniki takes a fancy to her," Suikotsu pointed out.

"Damn…"

The claw-bearer chuckled. "Whatever she looks like, we won't know until we get there, so it's best to keep an open mind. For all we know, she could be a little girl."

"Or an old woman…"

"Exactly."

888

The rest of trip went uneventfully, although Renkotsu found it amusing that the closer they got to their destination, the happier Jakotsu seemed to be.

"You'd think he'd be the last person you'd expect to be this happy about meeting a woman," Renkotsu observed.

Suikotsu's eyes twinkled with amusement. "That has nothing to do with meeting the princess and everything to do how he's been spending his nights," the claw-bearer chuckled.

"Don't remind me," the fire-breather groaned.

"Things could be worse, Ren."

"How?"

"Oo-Aniki could pull a groin muscle," Suikotsu deadpanned.

Renkotsu shot his friend and lover a horrified look. "Don't even think that!" He briefly closed his eyes, bowing his head as he brought his hands together, while they walked along and murmured something under his breath.

"Praying for Oo-Aniki's health, hunh?"

"And Jak's. The last thing we need are any, uh…'problems.'"

"Good thinking, Ren."

Before the fire-breather could reply, their leader and his paramour, who had been walking several paces in front of them, sneezed in unison. It sparked a flurry of concern over Bankotsu's health by the cross-dresser.

"I'm fine, damn it!"

"You sure, Aniki-chan? We can stop and Sui could have a look at you."

"No! I'm fine, Sweetness," Bankotsu said. "Really I am. You sneezed too, so I figure Ren was probably talking about us again."

"Oh…" Jakotsu said as the two of them looked back over their shoulders at their fellow teammates.

"Everything okay, Oo-Aniki?"

"Yeah…"

888

They arrived at the daimyo's palace the next day. For a minor warlord, his palace was impressive. It rose like a manmade mountain from the middle of a flat plane and was surrounded by three rushing rivers making a rich farming area. His nearest neighbor lay to the east in the foothills of Owari. The daimyo, who he wished to unite his clan with, lay to the south in Ise.

Kato, who preferred farming to waging war, actually led a surprisingly peaceful existence, supplying rice and fish to his fellow warlords. Ito, who controlled Ise, had a son of marriageable age and after many talks, it was decided the two clans would unite. Unfortunately, Suzuki, whose only son was still an infant, was not happy that the rice in the area would be controlled by his rival in the south. As a result there had been many attempts on Kato's daughter's life and the quicker and quieter he married her off, the better. So the decision was made to have the Shichinintai escort the princess to her new home.

After they were given rooms to rest in and shown where they could wash the grime from their travels off, the four members of the Shichinintai were told they would be meeting the daimyo, at the hour of the rooster, for a private dinner where they would also meet the princess. Since it was late afternoon when they had arrived, they did not have much time to get ready.

"You really don't have to do that, Sweetness," Bankotsu said. He stood off to the side with the others, waiting to leave.

Jakotsu looked up over his shoulder. "It's important we look good for the daimyo, no?" He had been busy painting the violet fangs under his eyes, although the one under his left eye was half finished, giving him a strange look.

"Well, yeah, but…"

"But nothing, Aniki-chan. Just because we're meeting some silly princess doesn't mean we can't look the way we always do when we show up for a mission," the cross-dresser pointed out. Finished with painting on his remaining fang, Jakotsu rummaged around in the small box of makeup, he brought with him, for a pot of rice powder to set it with.

"True…"

"So come here," the cross-dresser said, pausing just long enough to apply some lip paint, "and let me paint your star on. And if you don't mind, Sui, I'd like to do Ren's stripes next since I can do them quickly."

"Okay."

"Sweetness, we're going to be late."

"Aniki-chan, if we don't arrive looking like the Shichinintai, then they're going to throw us out of here."

Renkotsu shook his head. "He's got a point there, Oo-Aniki."

The cross-dresser smiled smugly. "See? Even Ren knows I'm right."

Renkotsu stood there, with his mouth hanging open. _Oh hell! There's going to be no living with him now!_

Suikotsu, eyes twinkling with amusement, patted his lover on the back as Bankotsu openly laughed.

"Okay, Sweetness, let's do this as quickly as possible."

"Then sit!" the cross-dresser said as he pulled out a pot of purple colored make-up.

888

"I figure, with a bit of luck, we can have the princess in Ise in two weeks, three at the most…" Bankotsu mused out loud. "That's barring any unforeseen trouble, Kato-sama."

Kato nodded. "Any way you can get my daughter there quicker…?" He once again turned his attention to Jakotsu, who seemed blissfully unaware of it.

"Does she know how to ride? If you can supply the horses, then I believe we could have her there in a week, maybe less, depending on how well she can ride."

"I see…"

"So does she ride?"

Kato looked back at Bankotsu. "Ride?"

"Yes, if the princess knows how to ride and rides well, we can cover a lot more distance which would shorten the travel time," the young leader of Shichinintai patiently explained.

"Oh. No, I'm afraid she doesn't."

Bankotsu thought it over. "What about an ox cart? We can dress as peasants and she can ride in it."

"Hmmm… it sounds like a good idea, but what if you're attacked?"

"We can defend ourselves, Kato-sama, as well as the princess. Plus if need be, we can always use the cart as a shield."

While they continued to hammer out the details of the mission, Renkotsu leaned towards the claw-bearer and whispered, "Is it me, or is Kato-sama more interested in Jak than he is in listening to Ban?"

Suikotsu discretely looked over at their host. "You're right, he is staring at Jak. Thankfully he hasn't noticed."

"Yeah… You don't think he's one of Jak's old clients, do you?"

"Oh Kami, I hope not." Suikotsu stole another quick look at the daimyo. "No, this is something else… but what? He seemed surprised to see him, but Jak barely acknowledged him. So I doubt they ever met before."

"Maybe Jak looks like someone he knows."

"Maybe…"

The daimyo cleared his throat, and looking over to his right just as the shoji was slid back, he said, "My daughter, Misaki-hime."

The Shichinintai leaned forward as one in a low bow.

"Ojou-sama," Bankotsu said respectfully as they sat back up.

"Waka-sama," she replied. Bowing slightly at what she took to be a few of her father's retainers, she found it hard not to stare at them as she tried to figure out who they were.

"Oh great! I knew we shouldn't have worn the 'war paint' as Jak calls it," Renkotsu groaned softly.

Suikotsu chuckled. "You're the one who agreed with him."

"Don't remind me."

888

Dinner was surprisingly pleasant in the fire-breather's humble opinion. Not only was he seated across from the princess, but she was not in the least bit afraid to make small talk with him, having given up on the cross-dresser who steadfastly ignored anything she said. Misaki was very interested in how they were going to get her to her beloved's castle as well as how long it was going to take.

"It's several hundred ri away. Since you don't ride, it'll take us anywhere from two to three weeks to get there on foot," Renkotsu replied.

"I see… But I have never walked farther than the confines of the palace."

"Oh…"

Suikotsu, who had been following both conversations, spoke up, "It sounds like our leader has a plan in mind where you can ride in a cart."

"Really?" Misaki asked.

"Yes. I believe you'll be traveling as a peasant."

Misaki giggled. "It sounds like fun."

While everyone was busy discussing the mission and enjoying their dinner, Jakotsu sat there, quietly wishing he was elsewhere. He toyed with his food, having lost his appetite under the daimyo's intense scrutiny. The fact that his daughter would also occasionally glance his way only added to the cross-dresser's discomfiture. When his fellow teammates also started surreptitiously throwing looks his way, Jakotsu was ready to explode. _What the hell is everyone staring at?!_ He rubbed his forehead tiredly.

Bankotsu leaned towards his paramour, and whispered, "Are you okay, Sweetness?"

The cross-dresser shrugged.

"Sweetness?"

"Yeah…"_ I just wish everyone would stop staring and then I'd be fine…_

"Okay." And with that, Bankotsu turned back to discussing the mission with the daimyo. "With all due respect, Dono-sama, the less people we have with us, the better."

"I'm well aware of your reputation, Waka-sama, that's why I hired you, but this is my daughter we're talking about."

"I know, and don't worry; she's going to be safe. I've brought my best men with me."

"I can see that…" Kato let his gaze wander again towards the cross-dresser.

Bankotsu, sensing the cross-dresser's mood had gone from vaguely upset to angry, said, "Excuse me, Dono-sama, but I've noticed you keep looking at my third-in-command. Do you two know each other?"

Kato had the good graces to blush. "Uh, no. But he does look very familiar…"

Jakotsu sighed. "I've never met him, Oo-Aniki. If I did, I know I'd remember him."_ I remember my old clients and you know that._

"Really? From the way you keep trying to catch his eye, I was under the impression you were old friends." _Or lovers… It's not that long ago that I rescued you from that bathhouse, Sweetness…_Bankotsu stole another look at his paramour.

"Chichi-ue, I was thinking the same thing. You do look familiar, Jakotsu-sama," Misaki added. "Perhaps you are the son of one of my father's friends…?"

The cross-dresser heaved another long suffering sigh. "Unfortunately, I don't know either one of you. Nor do I know who my father is," he stated flatly. "So if I may, Dono-sama, I would like to be excused. I'm feeling a little tired and I want to be fully rested when we leave."_ Which won't be a moment too soon!_

"Of course, Jakotsu-sama! Forgive me! I seem to have lost my manners!"

The cross-dresser smiled wanly at him._ You just noticed that now?_

"Waka-sama, we'll discuss this further tomorrow, then?"

"Yes."

When everyone stood up to go, it finally hit Renkotsu why the daimyo and his daughter thought Jakotsu looked familiar. "You see it, Sui…?" he said softly to the claw-bearer.

"See what?"

"This…" Renkotsu reached out and pulled the hairpin from the cross-dresser's hair.

"Hey!" Jakotsu cried.

"Yes…" Suikotsu said.

The cross-dresser's hair had fallen in wavy cascades around his shoulders and down his back. He had fixed the fire-breather with a deadly stare, and holding out his hand, he said, "Give it back, Ren."

"Wait, Jak." Renkotsu turned to his leader. "You see it, Oo-Aniki?"

"See what?" Bankotsu said as he wondered what had gotten into his second-in-command. Stealing a glance at the daimyo, he had a moment of fear that they had lost this job, when the older man smiled.

"Daughter, can I have your hair ribbon?"

"Chichi-ue?" Misaki asked. She was just as puzzled as the rest of them, but she moved to comply. She tugged on the silk ribbon that held her ponytail high on top of her head. Minutes later, her hair was also falling about her shoulders and back like the cross-dresser's.

"Now do you see it, Oo-Aniki?"

Bankotsu's mouth hung open as he nodded. "Yeah…" He grinned.

"What?" Jakotsu whined.

"It's not an exact match, but close enough. Brilliant, Ren!" Suikotsu added.

"Thank you," the fire-breather said, looking extremely pleased with himself.

"I'm sorry, I don't it see…" Misaki said.

"Neither do I…" Jakotsu quietly added.

"You two look close enough alike that you could be siblings," Kato said.

"What?!" the princess and the cross-dresser sputtered.

"It's true, Jak. You can pass for her and she, you." Suikotsu turned towards their leader. "Oo-Aniki, do you have a plan, yet?"

Bankotsu thought it over.

"Oo-Aniki, what if they act as a shadow warrior for each other?" the fire-breather suggested.

"Yeah… that could work," the young leader of the Shichinintai replied.

"I would have to act like a man…?" Misaki looked at her father.

"Yes, do you think you can do it?"

Misaki nodded. "I think so, Chichi-ue. I suppose I could watch their movements and copy them…" She frowned prettily as she thought it over. "But what about Jakotsu-sama?"

"Don't worry about him, Ojou-sama; he knows how to be a woman, don't you, Jak?" Renkotsu said.

Jakotsu rolled his eyes.

"I will increase your pay, Jakotsu-sama," Kato added.

"Fine, I'll do it," Jakotsu grumbled when he suddenly brightened. "I get to wear her pretty clothes, right?"

"I guess so since she'll be wearing yours, Sweetness."

"What?!"

"How else do you think she's going to pretend to be you?"

"I don't know…" The cross-dresser pouted.

"Please, Jakotsu-sama," the princess said. "It looks like there's no other way and I promise to take good care of them."

"You can keep them…" Jakotsu replied with a dismissive flick of his wrist.

"Really?"

He nodded._ As if I'm going to wear my kimono after some filthy woman has worn it…_

"That's very generous of you, Jak," Renkotsu started to say. "I didn't know you were that willing to give up your armor and the Jakotsutou like that and to a woman of all things. I'm impressed."

The cross-dresser's face fell. "Hunh?"

"Well, she's going to need everything you've got to impersonate you, including this." The fire-breather held up Jakotsu's hairpin.

"But…"

"But nothing. You don't want to go back on your word to a lady, now do you?" Renkotsu smirked.

"Ren, you know as well as I do, Jak didn't mean that," Suikotsu said, before a fight could erupt between the cross-dresser and the fire-breather. "Ojou-sama, the offer only extends to his kimono."

Misaki pressed her lips together, hiding her smile. "I knew that. Jakotsu-sama, I will look after your things like they were a priceless heirloom and I thank you for allowing me to use them."

"You're welcome…"

"And I will let you keep my kimono, it's only fair." Turning to her father, Misaki said, "Chichi-ue, if it's alright with you and the Waka-sama, I would like to take a day or two to get to know Jakotsu-sama, so that I can better impersonate him."

Kato looked at Bankotsu, who nodded. "Good, then it's settled. You will both spend time in each other's company and so that this will work."

Jakotsu turned to his lover for help.

"Sorry, Sweetness, but there's no other way. Don't worry, Kato-sama, your daughter's virtue will be safe with him."

"I...I, ummm…" Kato said; torn between worry about his daughter's safety and insulting the men he hired to help them.

"He doesn't care for women, Dono-sama," Renkotsu added helpfully. _Although, there could be trouble, since he does spend a lot of time in Ban's company and her virtue isn't safe with him._

"That'll make his being the Princess's personal bodyguard that much easier, since they can be trusted together," Suikotsu pointed out._ What better way for Jak to keep an eye on her and make sure she stays away from Oo-Aniki's charms. _

"Fine, then it's settled," Kato said. "I'll give you one week to perfect your performances and then you'll go." And with that everyone was dismissed as Kato called for minster to prepare a message to be sent via messenger pigeon to his fellow daimyo and ally, about expecting a short delay.

888

As they walked back to their rooms, Renkotsu chuckled to himself.

"What's so funny, Ren?"

"Nothing, Sui..." He grinned. "Well, seeing how 'fond' of women Jak is, it is rather funny he's been ordered to spend time with her."

"True, true…"

"And she'll no doubt be heavily chaperoned just in case…"

Suikotsu nodded. His eyes went wide when it hit him. "He's going to be surrounded by women in the inner palace."

"Yup! And I can see Mu getting all annoyed about it too when he finds out."

The claw-bearer chuckled. "And then some."

"And Ban had better behave about it too. Jak's going to be pissy as it is, and all we need is Ban ticking him off further by asking about his day."

"You're right. I will talk to Jak about it and hopefully we can nip any nonsense in the bud."

"I'd talk to Ban, but that'll just piss him off, Sui."

"Well, we'll just have to let things be with him and hope for the best."

"Exactly…"

888

Bankotsu quickly closed the shoji behind them while the cross-dresser walked over to the low table in the room. He lit the lantern that rested on top of it, and picking it up, he used it to light the room's andons. Sighing softly, he joined Bankotsu on the futon, after leaving the lantern on the table.

"Are you sure you're alright, Sweetness?"

"Yeah…"

Bankotsu reached for his hand and held it. "You don't sound alright. If you don't want to do this, we'll think of something else."

"No, it's a good plan, Aniki-chan." Jakotsu smiled wanly at him._ But it means I'm going to have to spend time with that stupid princess and her women, eeewwww… _he whined to himself, letting out a raspy sigh as he threw himself back onto the futon.

Looking at him like he did not believe him, Bankotsu none-the-less decided to let the matter drop. Waggling his eyebrows suggestively, he said huskily, "Wanna nookie?"

The cross-dresser sat up and kissed him. "What do you think?"

"I think somebody wants a bit of fun!" He pounced on his paramour.

Jakotsu, landing once again on his back, giggled as he reached up and pulled his lover close.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: A week's descent into Hell**

_Author's notes: Special thanks to Jen for polishing this chapter too!_

888

The cross-dresser woke up tired, yet happy, the next morning. Secure about Bankotsu's feelings for him, he felt ready to face the first day of being in the princess's company. He kissed his sleeping lover on the cheek, and throwing back the thin cotton blanket, he got out of the futon. Standing, he stretched, a faint smile tugging his lips at thought of Bankotsu making approving noises at him had he been awake. He padded softly over to where his clothes were neatly folded and paused. They had been taken away, along with his fellow teammate's clothes, to be cleaned upon arrival. The kimono the daimyo had lent him was tossed in a tangled heap, along with Bankotsu's.

Sighing, Jakotsu picked it up, hoping it was not too wrinkled and shook it out. It was wrinkled, but no more than it would be if he had slept in it. He shrugged into it, tying the obi neatly around his waist. After fixing his hair up in its familiar topknot, he bent and retrieved his clean clothes and armor.

Quietly sliding the shoji back, Jakotsu was surprised to see a pair of guards standing outside their room.

"Jakotsu-sama?"

"Yes."

"If you'll come with us?"

"Okay…" Jakotsu followed them through the maze of corridors to the inner palace where the princess and the other women were.

_I don't know why, but for some reason I feel like I'm being led towards a prison cell…_the cross-dresser thought miserably. It was a feeling that was further intensified when they approached the princess's rooms. There on either side of the shoji was a guard, one of whom slid back the shoji, while the other announced his presence.

888

"Good morning, Jakotsu-sama," Misaki greeted him warmly.

"Morning…"

"It's good to know you're as eager to start as I am."

Jakotsu snorted in amusement. _Eager to start my ass!_ _If only you knew how much I'm starting to regret this…_ "Yeah…" He smiled wanly at her.

"Is that your clothes…?" she asked, her gaze dropping to the bundle he held in his arms.

The cross-dresser nodded, and keeping his armor, he held them out to her. Taking the bundle, she in turn handed it to one of the servants who hovered silently along the edges of the room.

"Haruna, take these."

"Yes, Ojou-sama."

As the girl held out the bundle, Misaki picked up the top piece of fabric and held it up. Turning to Jakotsu with a puzzled look on her face, she said, "What's this?"

The cross-dresser's lips briefly twitched upwards into a smile. "That's my fundoshi," he deadpanned.

The princess's eyes widened as she quickly dropped it like it was burning her hands. The long white cotton rectangle fluttered to the floor at their feet.

"You're going to need it and don't worry, it's clean, as are all of my clothes." Jakotsu picked it up and handed it to her. "And you're also going to have to stop being so…" he trailed off, searching for the right word. "…delicate."

"You're right, Jakotsu-sama."

"You know how to put it on, right…?"_ Please say you do because I swear I will leave here and tell Aniki-chan this isn't worth it if you don't._

"Umm…no…" Misaki said, her cheeks heating up.

"You're joking, no?" Jakotsu could feel the beginnings of a headache coming on._ There's no way in hell I'm going to show you how to put that damned thing on!_

"Umm…"

"Ojou-sama, why don't you find a woman with some experience in the matter, perhaps your mother?"

"My mother died when I was little…"

"Oh…"

"I could ask my father's favorite concubine, she'd know," Misaki said with more confidence than she felt.

"Good choice," Jakotsu said airily, while eying a plate of onigiri hungrily.

Misaki noticed and with a nod and flick of her wrist later, the cross-dresser was handed a plate and a cup of tea. While he sat down to his impromptu breakfast, the princess and her servants went in search of the concubine. They returned several minutes later with a short, plump woman, who appeared to be around Suikotsu's age. She also wore her kimono off her shoulders, reminding the cross-dresser of his hated foster mother from the bathhouse.

She and the cross-dresser eyed each other appraisingly before Misaki introduced her.

"Jakotsu-sama, this is Koneko-chan."

"Koneko-san…" He nodded politely at her. _If I didn't know you were a whore by looking at you, the name just gave it away…_ _I wonder which brothel he found you in…_

"Jakotsu-sama…" Koneko purred. _Ooh… very nice…Maybe we can get together later for a bit of fun…_

"We need you to go show the princess how to put on my fundoshi," the cross-dresser said, immediately regretting it the minute the words left his mouth, as Koneko fixed him with an amuse stare. "And I don't mean on myself. She needs to wear it."_ Ren, I'm going to have so much fun cutting you up in little pieces when this all over! Shadow warriors my ass! This is pure torture!_ "And you might as well bind her chest while you're at it. She needs to be able to fit into my armor." Jakotsu folded his arms across chest, tucking them neatly into his sleeves as he did so. Closing his eyes, he proceeded to ignore them.

"How noble of you to be so concerned with Misaki-hime's modesty," Koneko replied.

Jakotsu shrugged in reply, although her rich throaty chuckle made him long to rip her to shreds as well.

"Come, Hime-sama, let's get you dressed," the concubine said.

888

While the two women went behind a large decorative screen, the cross-dresser sat there, dozing peacefully, amid the giggles that emanated from behind it. He was startled awake when Koneko called him several times. He looked around bleary-eyed, trying to figure out where he was, as the nightmarish feeling of being back in the bathhouse gripped his heart. "Hunh?"

"I said, 'wake up, Jakotsu-sama,'" Koneko said, a touch of amusement in her voice.

Jakotsu slowly rubbed his hands over his face. "Oh…" He blinked a few times.

"We wanted to know what you think."

"Think about what?" the cross-dresser said stupidly.

"This," the concubine replied and in a soft rustle of silk, she reached around behind the screen and pulled the mortified princess out from behind it.

"Oh…" Jakotsu said, after sparing Misaki a brief glance. He rose to his feet and went over and retrieved his armor from where he had left it.

"Jakotsu-sama…?"

He turned to face her. "What is it, Koneko-san?"

"Were you wounded during some terrible battle?"

"I've been wounded before, and…?" He looked at her as a puzzled frown creased his forehead.

"Oh… I was just wondering. I mean, here you are with a beautiful, barely dressed woman, and yet, you won't look at her and I thought perhaps you were badly wounded." She looked pointedly at his crotch.

Jakotsu chose to ignore it. "So…?" He walked towards them.

"Neko-chan, please," Misaki said softly.

"But it's not normal, even a monk would be stealing glances at you, and eyeing you hungrily, Mi-chan."

"I don't like women," Jakotsu stated flatly. "She could be here stark naked and her virtue would be safe with me. So you have nothing to worry about."_ Aniki-chan, on the other hand, would have charmed you both into the futon by now…_He heaved a long suffering sigh. "Now if you're done wasting our time…?" he said sweetly to the concubine, although his expression said he was disgusted by her behavior.

"Since when is harmless flirtation 'wasting time'?" Koneko raised a delicate eyebrow at him.

"Since I know it means nothing more than a lure to get me into your futon. I'm sorry, Koneko-san, but I'm not and never will be interested," the cross-dresser said peevishly. _Unless you're hiding a cock under your kimono, you can forget it…_

Koneko laughed. "Indeed!"

"Please forgive her bad manners, Jakotsu-sama!" Misaki cried, her face flushing a deep scarlet at his rough language.

He looked at the princess, a pained expression on his face. "Just hold your arms up over your head while I put this on…"

As Misaki complied, Jakotsu lifted his armor up over her head, pulling it down over her. He loved that armor as it was a gift from Bankotsu, celebrating Jakotsu's first youkai kill. The soft supple youkai snakeskin had fit him like a second skin and the thought of it lying so intimately against Misaki's flesh irritated him as much as finding her in the futon with his lover would have. Surprisingly, it was not a bad fit on her, once they had tied the laces on the sides. His wrist guard, however, did not fit as well, although there was nothing they could do about it.

"Here," Jakotsu said, handing her his kimono. It was the final indignity and he found he could not bear to watch as she shrugged into it. He rubbed between his eyes tiredly, trying his hardest to ignore their soft voices and the rustle of clothing as the concubine tied his obi around Misaki's waist.

"Jakotsu-sama…"

The cross-dresser turned at the sound of his name, his mouth hanging open at the sight before him. _She really does look like me… well, her hair isn't right, but that can be changed. Oh hell! What if Aniki-chan decides he likes her better than me…?_

"I look alright?" Misaki asked.

He nodded, not trusting himself to speak.

"You're even prettier than I thought, _Jakotsu-sama_," Koneko teased.

The cross-dresser simply glared at her and wished she would fade into the background like the servants who were there to presumably chaperone them.

"Umm, Jakotsu-sama?"

"Yes…?"

"The Waka-sama sent word you like butterflies and well, umm…I think you'd like this." Misaki beckoned a servant forward. The woman held out a light green silk kimono with a delicate pattern of butterflies and bush clover.

He smiled genuinely at her. "It's beautiful…" he said, lightly brushing a hand over its silken folds.

Misaki returned the smile. "Oh good! I'm glad you like it."

"If I may…?" he said, looking pointedly at the decorative screen. Normally the cross-dresser would not have cared whether or not they watched him dress, but he was in no mood for the concubine's possible remarks, and besides, it would cause less problems if any of the guards happened to enter since he was naked under his kimono.

"Of course… and there's a green under kimono and some tabi and…" the princess replied.

Since it was a traveling outfit, there wasn't much to it which suited the cross-dresser just fine.

"Thank you, Hime-sama," Jakotsu said softly while graciously accepting the clothes. However, all he took with him was the tabi, the green nagajuban and pink datejime to tie it with. While he dressed in the pretty undergarment, Jakotsu could hear the women chatting pleasantly amongst themselves and he was glad they steered the conversation away from him. Minutes later, much to the women's surprise, he emerged, looking rather maidenly.

"Impressive… Are you sure you don't like women?" Koneko smirked, determined to get a rise of some sort out of him. "You certainly get dressed like you've undressed your fair share of them."

"Vey sure," he said flatly._ It really wasn't all that long ago I sat in the main building of the bathhouse with the other young girls in case a special client walked in. Thankfully I never had my maidenhead sold…_ he thought wryly. "Now if someone can help me with the rest…?"

888

"I wonder how Jak's doing."

"He must be fine, Oo-Aniki," Suikotsu said as he poured tea for them.

"Yeah… he's been there all morning and there have been no reports of bloodshed, so I wouldn't worry about it. For all we know he's having the time of his life playing dress up," Renkotsu added.

"I know… "

"And he does know how to behave himself even in situations he finds intolerable," Suikotsu pointed out.

"That's true. He knows it's an important mission and he also knows you'll be making it up to him when it's over, so don't worry, Ban." The fire-breather chuckled. "Besides, I have the feeling it's you we're going to have to worry about."

"How so?"

"Well, you'll have two 'Jaks' and you won't be able to go near either one of them." Renkotsu laughed.

The younger leader of the Shichinintai chuckled wanly. "Don't remind me…"

"If you can resist, Oo-Aniki, you're a better man than I." At their questioning looks, Suikotsu clarified. "A beautiful woman who looks like the love of my life and the love of my life who's pretending to be a beautiful woman… it's a difficult choice, and I doubt most men could resist."

"Which makes it a good thing the two of you have been carrying on like rabbits from the start of this mission," the fire-breather smirked, although it quickly faded under Bankotsu's withering glare.

"Oo-Aniki, knowing Jak as well as we do, it's hard to not mistake the reason why he's been so happy," Suikotsu soothed.

"Yeah…" Bankotsu sighed as visions of his paramour danced through his head.

888

"Now all we need to do it put your hair up like mine and go see if anyone thinks we look like each other." Jakotsu reached up and pulled his beloved hair pin from his hair. Setting it down on the princess' dressing table, he waited until she sat herself in front of him, before kneeling behind her.

As he stared at their reflection in the mirror, Jakotsu found himself thinking about his sister, something he had not done in years. He figured she had to be close to marrying age by now, although he was not sure as all he had was vague memories of her as a baby. Sighing softly, he picked up Misaki's comb, and pretending it was Bankotsu's hair he was combing, he dragged the comb through her hair.

Misaki watched him in the mirror. She had the distinct impression he would have liked to be elsewhere, although he did his best to politely keep that from her. Still, there was no mistaking the way he deliberately avoided catching her eye and the way he flatly refused to flirt with her or any of the other girls in the room, especially Koneko. He was a man after all, and even her father's men flirted on occasion, if not with her, then with one of her ladies-in-waiting or her personal servants. And yet, she found herself wondering if his heart had been badly broken by some trollop of a woman and that was the cause of his evident dislike.

As Jakotsu set the comb down, he saw the pensive look on her face._ Having second thoughts too?_ "Hime-sama?" He took her hair and started twisting it into a coil.

"Hmmm?"

"Uh… can you hand me my hairpin when I ask for it?"

"Sure…" She started to nod.

"Don't move!" he hissed. Jakotsu had literally tied her hair into a knot, and taking the tail of loose hair, he looped it over the knot-like bun. "Hairpin," he said, holding his hand out.

Misaki handed it him and watched as he neatly held the loop of hair in place with it.

"By the end the week, you'll need to do this by yourself."

"I do?"

Jakotsu nodded. "It's easy to do. Watch." He waited for her to turn and face him, only to turn his back on her and sit. The cross-dresser gathered his hair in his hands and twisted it into a coil with his left hand. When his hand reached the end, he transferred the end of the coil to his right and grabbing the coil near the nape of his neck with his left, he pulled it sharply to the left, looping it and threading the end up through the loop, knotting it. He fussed with the tail end, making a smaller loop which he would have secured with his hairpin. "See? It's easy."

Misaki nodded as he turned around, letting his hair fall around his shoulders.

"I still need to get my hair up like yours. Do you have a ribbon I can use?"

"Here," the princess replied, and scooting around on her knees, she reached for the one on her dressing table, while Jakotsu worked his hair up into a high ponytail. After she handed it to him, he deftly wrapped it around his hair with one hand, before tying it off with both. Looking over her shoulder he laughed at his reflection in the mirror.

"What's so funny?"

"Us, look…" He briefly hesitated, feeling Koneko watching them silently, before bring his face close to hers. _It's getting easier to imagine you're a boy now that you look like me…_

"You look like my sister!" She giggled.

Smiling smugly, Jakotsu replied, "And you look like my brother."

"OOH…Let me see!" Koneko cried and they turned as one to face her. "Amazing…" she said softly.

"I know!" the princess gushed. "But something seems to be missing."

"That's the 'war paint,'" the cross-dresser informed her.

"War paint?"

"Yeah, the fangs I paint on my cheeks. Plus you need some lip paint too."

"Oh, I thought you meant makeup. Misaki-hime doesn't wear much," Koneko added helpfully.

"No? She wears face powder and lip rouge," the cross-dresser pointed out. "As well as a bit of pink on her eyes."

Koneko raised her eyebrow at him.

Jakotsu stared blankly at her in reply.

In an attempt to lighten the mood and stop the fight brewing between them before it could break out, as Misaki had the feeling the cross-dresser disliked her father's concubine immensely, she said, "So when can I learn how to do that?"

"Tomorrow, Hime-sama." Jakotsu stood up to leave. "Just one other thing, you need to sit like a man." At her blank stare he clarified, "On your arse with your legs crossed." He grinned as she flushed with embarrassment.

"I can't do that!"

"Oh, yes you can!" Jakotsu pointed his finger at her. "It's how I always sit and don't forget to tuck the left side of your kimono up into your obi. You need to be me and I do that. Now if you ladies will excuse me…?"

"I will see you later, no?"

"I supposed so," the cross-dresser said as he turned to leave.

888

Somehow the cross-dresser made it outside the room without attracting too much attention from the guards, nodding regally at their curt "Hime-sama!" He had walked as far as the end of the corridor, when Koneko and the princess emerged from her room and called out to him.

"WAIT!"

Ignoring them, Jakotsu quickened his pace and headed back to his room. Unfortunately, he got lost in the maze like corridors of the inner palace. Wiping his tears of frustration with his fingertips, he looked up in time to see salvation arriving in the guise of an old woman. "Ojou-sama…?" he said breathlessly, hoping her eyesight was worse than her hearing.

"Hime-sama?" she replied as she tottered over to him. "What's wrong, child?"

"I…I…" Jakotsu stammered as he tried to think of something, when it hit him. "I want Chichi-ue!" He held up his sleeve and pretended to sob into it, occasionally stealing a glance at her. He was surprised at how easily he had deceived her, for the next thing he knew, she was doing her best to comfort him as she guided him back to the main part of the palace.

888

Suddenly the world seemed a whole lot brighter when the cross-dresser was ushered into the daimyo's private quarters and he heard his beloved's voice as they discussed the mission. However, his presence was an interruption and they both looked up at him expectantly.

"Daughter?"

"Hime-sama?"

The cross-dresser dropped the arm shielding the lower half of his face and looked at them, not saying a word.

"Sweetness…?" Bankotsu whispered as a glimmer of recognition flitted across his face.

"You're not my Misaki-chan…" Kato said out loud.

"No… I'm sorry, I had to get out of there and then I got lost and this old woman was nice enough to help me and…"

"You fooled them all?"

"Yeah…" Jakotsu said wryly. "I didn't mean to."

"That's alright! It's what I was expecting you to do, although, I admit I never expected you to do so well this quickly. Perhaps I should send for my daughter and see if she can too, or rather I should send for you," the daimyo said.

"Uh… yeah. Ummm… She's with your concubine, is that alright? I wouldn't want to cause trouble for her."

"Don't worry, Jakotsu-sama. If my Koneko-chan's there, she would bring 'you' to me. Besides, everyone had been told you are tutoring my daughter in preparation for her new life as a future daimyo's wife. The reason my darling is there is, she and my daughter are like sisters and spend time together when they can."

The cross-dresser nodded. _And I suppose your whore is tutoring her in ways to keep her new husband happy in the futon…_

"You look amazing, Sweetness. I almost didn't recognize you," Bankotsu said softly, pulling his paramour aside while the daimyo sent one of his men to get "Jakotsu" and the concubine._ You look positively beautiful…I can't wait to get you back to our room…_

"Yeah…?"

"I'm glad it's you though. How about you tell me all about your morning when I'm dismissed?"

"Okay…" The cross-dresser smiled happily. _Hurry up and get your arses over here as I've a got a dumpling who wants some nookie…_

888

"You wished to see me, Kato-sama," the princess said, trying her best to be like the cross-dresser.

Kato smiled. "Well done, Daughter. Jakotsu-sama said you've been a good pupil." He beamed with pride at her.

Misaki blushed. "Thank you, Chichi-ue."

"Jakotsu-sama has been a perfect gentleman as well," Koneko said. She noted wryly that Bankotsu seemed taken with the pretend princess. _Could the Waka-sama be your lover…? He's barely looked twice at the princess even though she is supposed to be you… or has his heart been captured by her and he's completely fooled into thinking you are her…?_

"That's good to hear. Tell me, what other things have you planned on teaching her today?"

"I was thinking it's better to ease into it slowly, Kato-sama. She needs to be able to get dressed as me and to feel at ease with wearing armor and sleeping in it, things that come naturally to a warrior like yourself."

"Ah, yes." Kato sat there lost in thought. "Fine. You are dismissed." He turned to his concubine. "Koneko-chan, if you will be so kind as to accompany the princess back to her room. I have something I wish to discuss with Bankotsu-sama and Jakotsu-sama."

"As you wish… Come, Mi-chan," Koneko said as stood up to leave.

Misaki also stood and everyone was surprised when Kato told her to stay put, that he meant Jakotsu should leave.

"Forgive me, Kato-sama, but the princess needs to practice getting in and out of her armor by herself," the cross-dresser started to protest._ Please just let me go to my room with Aniki-chan. The last thing I want to do is spend my time fending off your whore and wondering what Aniki-chan's doing…_

"He's right, Chichi-ue. I don't think I would be comfortable there."

"Dono-sama, what if Jakotsu-sama returned to the princess's room in order to change into his other kimono? Perhaps this one needs some mending which your daughter graciously volunteered to do?"

"It would explain why my third in-command is there, not mention why he's wearing something else when he leaves," Bankotsu added. "That way he's free to come and go dressed like that and the princess can have his clothes to practice in."

"And my hairpin? She needs that too, Aniki-chan," Jakotsu said unhappily.

"I guess we can say you lost it."

"I suppose so…"

"Good then it's settled; you are dismissed." Kato gave them one final look before going back to the work that was on the low table that separated him from everyone else.

_Good! _Jakotsu thought happily._ All I need to do is change into that kimono I had on this morning and I'm free to be with my dumpling until tomorrow morning…_

888

Things were beginning to settle into an uneasy routine by the third day. After making sure the princess was dressed correctly, Jakotsu was surprised to find out she wanted to wear his light blue yukata instead.

"You sure you want to? It's not as clean as my clothes are, Ojou-sama. I've been wearing when I'm not here."

"That's okay. Koneko-chan and I heard the guards talking yesterday when I left the room to get scroll from my father. They thought it was strange that I had arrived wearing one thing and left wearing another. It sounded like they were worried you might be taking advantage of me."

"Heh!" Jakotsu spat derisively. _As if I would… No it's more like you taking advantage of me. Well, maybe not you, but she sure would…_He looked briefly at the concubine and back. _My balls are shriveling up just thinking about it…_

"She's right; Jakotsu-sama. You're going to be wearing that pretty kimono you like so much, so what difference does it make?"

The cross-dresser heaved a long suffering sigh. "Fine!" he peevishly replied. Jakotsu walked around the screen, knowing he would find his clothes neatly folded where he left them. Still the thought of her defiling yet another one of his outfits was an irritating one that left him in a foul mood.

The servant who helped him dress was terrified of him and in tears by the time she was finished, earning him a few disapproving looks from the women in the room. When Misaki returned to sit across from the cross-dresser, the two of them glared angrily at each other for several long, tense minutes.

"My, my, what sour faces," Koneko said. She laughed when they directed their glares at her. "Well…? Aren't you going to tell us about yourself this morning? Or should you tell him about you, Mi-chan?"

The cross-dresser tiredly rubbed his throbbing right temple. "What do you want to know?" he asked, missing the predatory look that flitted across- the concubine's face.

"Well…" Koneko exchanged glances with Misaki. "We were wondering, since you don't like women your nights must be very lonely…"

"And your days!" Misaki quickly added.

Jakotsu looked at them like they had three heads before it hit him. _Oh hell! _"What is there to tell, since I'm not lonely."

"You're not?"

"No, Ojou-sama, I'm not," he repeated.

"Really?" Koneko purred. "Then you were _wounded_," she said pointedly.

The cross-dresser closed his eyes and attempted to count to three. Opening them, he said flatly, "For your information, I wasn't wounded nor am I lonely. I'm very happy in the futon if you must know."

"Oh do tell!" The concubine smiled sweetly at him.

"Please, Jakotsu-sama," Misaki added unexpectedly. "It sounds like it's something important that I should know."

Jakotsu looked at her in surprise. He nibbled daintily on his fingernail amid their giggling as he thought of how best to put it. "I ummm…" He suddenly found it difficult to go on when they looked at him expectantly._ I wonder if this is how Ren feels when I'm talking about Aniki-chan… _"I sleep with Oo-Aniki if you must know."

"Your commander?"

"Well, yes… but he's also my best friend," the cross-dresser added as if that explained everything.

"But he's your commander," Koneko said.

"And you sleep with your lord," Jakotsu retorted peevishly.

"Oh my…" Misaki said softly, a deep blush staining her cheeks. "I'm not going to have to…" She trailed off in a panic.

"NO!" Jakotsu shouted. "Don't you even think it!!"

Just then the shoji slid back and a guard entered. "Ojou-sama, is everything alright?"

"Everything's fine," the cross-dresser said before she could reply. "You may go."

"As you wish…" He slowly left the room, staring harshly at the pretend Jakotsu.

"Good…" Koneko said. "You're both starting to become each other." She smiled. "Now, do tell us all about your relationship with 'Oo-Aniki…'"

Heaving a long suffering sigh, Jakotsu replied. "What's to tell? I sleep with him; flirt with other men, but only cute ones. If I'm in a battle and I find one, I try to get him alone for a bit of fun before I cut him up and watch him bleed." He smiled sweetly at their looks of disgust. "But I don't want you doing any more than carrying my Jakotsutou on your back. It'll take too much time to teach you how to use it properly." _Not that I want you defiling my blade any more than you have to by carrying it…_

_Thank Kami-sama; he's so against me being with his leader… It's bad enough the thought of lying with my husband is a scary one, but a man I don't know? Even if he is cute, I'd rather not… _the princess thought, mentally heaving a sigh of relief.

"So you sleep with your commander," the concubine repeated in an attempt to bring the conversation back to that subject._ Everyone knows soldiers do that all the time, but how…?Men don't possess a cave of heavenly delight…_

"Yes, I sleep with him. Always have and always will." _Oh please don't tell me you have no idea how men nookie!_ He smiled inwardly._ What kind of whore are you? All the girls in the bathhouse know that and some even will nookie like that too._

"So…?"

"So nothing! I'm not going to sit here and explain it to you as I don't think her father will like her knowing that." Jakotsu angrily shoved his hands in his sleeves, and turning his attention to Misaki, he asked, "Is there anything else you wish to know?"

Misaki shook her head, refusing to look him in the eye.

"Then may I go?"

She nodded.

The cross-dresser stood up to leave.

"Wait! You need to change."

"Gagh! I'm tired of changing all the time!"

"Let's take a walk in the garden, perhaps a bit of sunshine will lift your spirits, Jakotsu-sama," Misaki said.

He sighed. "But I still need to change," he whined.

"Not if you pretend to be me. Just go out and tell the guards you want to show me the gardens." She paused briefly. "Koneko-chan will stay here."

"Yeah…?"

"Yes."

"Then let's go, there's a garden I wish to show you." A slight smile tugged at the cross-dressers' lips. He was happy to escape the confines of the women's quarters, especially as that meant leaving the annoying concubine behind. Gliding gracefully to the shoji, the princess in tow, he did as he was told. "I wish to show Jakotsu-sama our gardens."

"As you wish, Hime-sama."

The guard left his post, leading the way as they followed quietly behind.

888

"Thank Kami-sama; I don't have to go back there tomorrow!" Jakotsu said as he entered the room he shared with Bankotsu.

"No…?" Bankotsu murmured. He was so engrossed in the scroll he was reading, he never looked up when paramour entered.

"I missed you too, Aniki-chan!" the cross-dresser said petulantly.

"Hunh?" Bankotsu finally looked up. "What the hell?!"

"What?"

"Look at you! You're not supposed to be here dressed like that!!"

"Hunh?" Jakotsu looked at what he was wearing. "Oh shit!"

"Hell yeah! You'd better get out of that before someone sees you!"

"Mou… Aniki-chan…" he grumbled.

Bankotsu got up and came over to him. "Don't worry; I make it worth your while…"

Jakotsu giggled as his lover snaked his arms around him, pulling him close. "So what are you waiting for?" he purred.

"Me to get this knot undone," Bankotsu smirked as he tugged on Jakotsu's obi.

888

"I believe I've taught you everything you'll need to know, Ojou-sama," Jakotsu said as he watched her do her hair up like his.

"That's it? But it hasn't been a week yet."

Jakotsu nodded. "I know… But I think you're ready. Besides, the sooner we end this, the sooner you'll be on your way to husband." _And the sooner I'll be free of that stupid whore and you! You're just lucky you look like me… _

"That's true…"

"You want to get married, no?"_ Please say you do… Because if this has all been a waste of time, I'm going to cut you up and to hell with the consequences!!_

"Oh, yes! I do… It's just…" she trailed off, a pained expression on her face that was mirrored on the cross-dresser's.

"What?!" Jakotsu impatiently demanded.

"I'm afraid I'm not good enough."

"That's it?"

"Yes…"

"Well, trust me, you are."

"Thank you, Jakotsu-sama!" Misaki cried, throwing her arms around him, and hugging him.

The cross-dresser stiffened under her touch. Refusing to look her in the eye, and not trusting himself to speak, he reached up and removed her arms none too gently from around his neck, roughly pushing her away. Glaring at her, he spun neatly on his heel and left the room, leaving the stunned princess behind.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Nonsense and sensibilities…**

_Author's notes: Special thanks to Jen for polishing this chapter too!_

888

Jakotsu stormed into the room, sliding the shoji behind him with a resounding "thwack!" his head was throbbing and he longed to cut the princess and all her women to shreds. As he passed by Renkotsu, he kicked him. "This is all your fault! Why the hell couldn't she look like you? Damn it!" he swore as Renkotsu grabbed his ankle when he tried kicking him again.

"Excuse me?!" The fire-breather glared back at him.

Before Jakotsu could reply, Bankotsu said, "What's wrong, Sweetness?" He got up and hurried over to him as Renkotsu let go of his ankle.

"I hate that bitch!! I hate all those fucking bitches!! Especially that shitting bitch whore!! Sweet Kami-sama! I swear if she touched me I would have snapped that fat neck of hers!!" He glared at his lover. "And then I would have grabbed my Jakotsutou and cut them all up!!"

Taking the cross-dresser by the shoulders, Bankotsu shook him slightly. "What happened?"_ Please tell me everyone's alive and well in the inner palace…_

"That filthy bitch hugged me!! After I told them I don't like them and want nothing to with them, she still had the nerve to wrap her filthy disgusting self around me!!" Jakotsu ranted._ I need a bath! In boiling water, and some clean clothes and… my poor armor!!_

"Oh…kay…" the young leader of the Shichinintai said calmly.

"Then what happened?" Suikotsu asked as Renkotsu quietly slipped out of the room.

"I pushed her away and left," the cross-dresser said a bit more calmly, his anger fading under his lover's concerned looks.

"She's not hurt, is she?" the claw-bearer asked the question their leader was afraid to ask.

"No… I don't think so." Jakotsu pouted. "She's lucky I didn't cut her up!" he cried, flinging his arms about in frustration, his anger flaring up again.

Bankotsu tentatively wrapped his arms around his irate paramour, pulling him close. "I know… I know…" he soothed._ Damn it! I hope you didn't do anything to jeopardize this mission…_

"I _need_ a bath!" the cross-dresser whined.

"Later, Sweetness. Why don't you have a cup of tea and lie down first?"

"Okay…" Jakotsu said softly, his anger fading like dew on a hot summer's morning, leaving him suddenly exhausted. So while his lover fussed over him, Suikotsu made him a cup of tea, adding a few special herbs to make the cross-dresser relax some. A few sips and several kisses from Bankotsu later, Jakotsu lay on the futon and tried to sleep.

888

Misaki found her father in his private study, reading a scroll. He had frowned when she entered because she was dressed like Jakotsu, but it quickly melted into a warm smile.

"Daughter?"

"Chichi-ue, Jakotsu-sama said I was ready." She sat down, carefully arranging her kimono and the tail ends of her obi to preserve her modesty.

Her father, noticing how prim she managed to be while sitting informally, chuckled inwardly. "I see, and is he ready too?"

The princess nodded.

"Is everything alright? You seemed troubled about something."

"Everything's fine," she quickly assured him. "Well… it's just that I will miss you when I go."

"And I will miss you, but it's important you go, Mi-chan."

"I know." She smiled. "I guess I had better go and get ready to leave." She stood up to leave.

Kato nodded as he held up a hand. "Wait. The others, Mi-chan, do you think you'll be safe with them? Unfortunately, I can only send Sako with you."

Misaki thought it over. "I believe so. According to Jakotsu-sama only the Waka-sama would flirt with me and I have the feeling he will be doing everything he can to stop that from happening." She giggled.

Her father quirked his eyebrow at her.

"Jakotsu-sama likes the Waka-sama very much." Misaki giggled again.

"Indeed…" Kato chuckled.

"Yes…"

"Very well, I have an idea for a test, but I don't want you to say a word to anyone about it, including Jakotsu-sama."

"Okay…"

"I will have you and Sako spend the night with them. As much as that pains me, I am trusting them to get you to Ito-sama's castle in one piece and with your virtue intact."

"I know, Chichi-ue." Misaki frowned. "I…ummm…"

"What?!" Kato demanded.

"…hugged him…" the princess said softly. "I'm sorry, Chichi-ue! I wasn't thinking… I've always hugged Ryu-sensei whenever he praised me!"

"But Ryu-sensei is an old man."

"I know and Jakotsu-sama is young and handsome." She looked very contrite. "I made him very angry."

"How angry?"

"Angry enough to leave my room and storm off. Chichi-ue, I feel terrible about upsetting him."

Kato nodded. "Do you think he will still protect you?"

Misako thought it over. "Yes."

"Then we have nothing to worry about." _I hope… _Kato thought miserably, a sentiment his daughter shared.

888

Renkotsu wandered the halls, trying to gage the feel of the palace after the cross-dresser's outburst. From their end of things, it looked pretty bad as Jakotsu had flown back to his rooms in a huff dressed like the princess. After having met with her this morning, the other members of the Shichinintai were worried "she" had come here to complain about Jakotsu's improper behavior. A quick reconnaissance revealed nothing more than the "cross-dresser" was meeting with the daimyo.

As Renkotsu headed back to their room, he was met by one of the palace guards.

"Renkotsu-sama?"

"Yes?"

"I was told to find the Waka-sama. Have you seen him?"

"Yes, he's in our room. Can I help you with anything?"_ Oh hell… this can't be good…_

"I was told to tell him that Kato-sama wishes to see him."

"I'll tell him and you can tell the Dono-sama that my leader will be with him as soon as he can."

The guard raised an eyebrow at the fire-breather.

"I mean no disrespect; it's just that it it'll take time for me to get back to our rooms to tell him as well as for my leader to get ready to see him, not to mention getting there…" Renkotsu said placatingly.

"I see." The guard nodded and without another word, he left.

_I hope there's not too much damage from your little temper tantrum, Jak. Why the hell, couldn't you put up with that like you did all the other annoying shit they did?_

888

Bankotsu strode purposely into the main reception hall, his men in tow, including the cross-dresser, who was still dressed like the princess. They approached the daimyo and his daughter, and after sitting before him, they bowed respectfully. "You wished to see me, sir," he said.

"Yes. I've been informed that my daughter is as ready as she'll ever be and therefore you'll need to prepare to leave tomorrow morning."

Bankotsu nodded.

"I also wish to commend your third-in-command for a job well done."

At that, Jakotsu looked up at the daimyo and nodded.

Bankotsu, after casting a quick glance at the shadow princess, voiced what Jakotsu could not, "Thank you."

"You are dismissed." Kato flicked his wrist. ""Daughter," he said, "Please stay behind, I have something I need to discuss with you."

"Uh… Okay…" Jakotsu replied as he watched his friends and lover leave. _Now what do they want?_ he thought miserably, turning his attention back to Kato and his daughter.

"Jakotsu-sama, how can I put this?" Kato and his daughter exchanged glances.

"I have no idea, Dono-sama…" _I don't even know what you're talking about but I'm pretending that I do… I hope it doesn't have anything to do with me getting angry with her… _ The cross-dresser daintily nibbled on his fingernail.

Kato laughed. "Of course not, for I haven't told you anything yet." He chuckled as Jakotsu nodded sheepishly. "Seriously, I know I can trust you with my daughter, but can I trust the others to keep her virtue safe?"

"Yes."_ Aniki-chan might flirt with her, but I doubt he'll touch her. She's not as forward as your whore or the local village girls back home, so I think she'll be safe. Sui won't touch her, he's too nice, and Ren won't either as he's too stupid to… No, she'll be safe. _The cross-dresser smiled.

"Good, good… Just be prepared for a test of my own before you leave. You may go."

"Come, Jakotsu-sama, you can rest in my rooms, I'll see to it no one disturbs you," the princess added.

Jakotsu sighed softly. The last thing he wanted was to go back there, but it appeared he had no choice.

"Don't worry; I'll let the Waka-sama know where you are."

Mentally shrugging and bemoaning the fact that for the moment his life seemed bound to the princess', Jakotsu left the room with her.

888

"Please forgive me," Misaki said as they headed towards the women's quarters.

The cross-dresser shrugged.

"Please…?"

"Okay…" Jakotsu frowned.

"Thank you. Come, instead of going to my room, let's go for a walk in the garden. I know how much you love it there." Misaki smiled.

Jakotsu rolled his eyes at her. "Fine." He was determined to stay angry with her, but it was hard as she had read him correctly; he did like the garden. Thankfully, as they made their way there, she remained mercifully quiet.

888

"I wonder what he wanted with Jak," Bankotsu said softly. "You don't think she told him what happened…"

"I don't think so, Oo-Aniki, if she had, I have the feeling we'd be fighting our way out of here," Suikotsu said.

"Sui's right, Oo-Aniki. Kato-sama is a warrior too and he knows as well as you do, that a leader is ultimately responsible for his subordinates' actions." Renkotsu grinned. "Knowing Jak the way we do, a far better punishment would be to make him spend time with his daughter. It's brilliant when you think about it, because he's punishing him without bloodshed as well as keeping you from getting involved and having the whole thing turn into an all out war. This way, everyone can pretend to look the other way and see it simply as the princess' final lesson."

"I hope you're right, Ren."

"Oo-Aniki, we were hired because of our reputation, right? So don't you think it would be very stupid of the dono-sama to start something by harming Jak?"

"Yeah…"

"So don't worry about it," Renkotsu said.

Bankotsu nodded. "Hey! Speaking of reputations, is does seem rather silly of us to be sneaking around with this princess. Think about it… If what you say is true, Ren, then we should just leave as who we are and forget about this nonsense."

"Oo-Aniki," Suikotsu said, "I suspect we should let Jak and the princess continue as they have, shadowing each other, otherwise we're going to have a very angry butterfly on our hands."

"Yes, that could be more trouble than it's worth," Renkotsu added, nodding in agreement.

"Tell me about it…"_ I hope you're okay, Sweetness…_

888

Jakotsu stood in the open doorway, looking out over the garden while he waited for a servant to bring him a pair of sandals. If he were dressed as himself, he would have been out there already, running barefoot in the grass while chasing the butterflies. However, being dressed as the princess required a certain amount of decorum on his part and he forced himself to remain still.

"It's beautiful, no?" Misaki asked.

He turned towards her. "Yes," he said softly, before turning back towards the garden.

"Hana will be here soon," she quickly assured him. "I'm sorry," she quickly added.

"You don't have to keep saying that. It's getting annoying," Jakotsu said peevishly.

"I'm sor…" Misaki laughed ruefully. "You're right. From now on, I'm not sorry."

"You're forgiven," he said without looking at her.

"What?"

"I said 'you're forgiven.'"

Misaki could hear the smile in his voice. "I don't understand."

Jakotsu sighed as he struggled to find the words to explain it. "It's just that I'm never really sorry I did anything… well, a few times I was really and truly sorry, but most of the time, I'm not even if I say I am. Remember that if you're going to be me. And remember to have fun too." He looked at her out of the corner of his eye to see if she was paying attention to what he had said, before shifting his gaze back onto the garden. _When we finally settle down I want a garden like this. In fact, I think I would gladly trade those hundred kimono you promised me, Aniki-chan, for something like this…_ He sighed softly, a faint smile tugging at his lips.

_I wonder what he's thinking about…_ Misaki studied the cross-dresser's profile. _He finally looks happy._

"Hime-sama…?"

They turned at the sound of the voice. Hana timidly approached them, holding a pair of sandals. Jakotsu nodded politely and held out a foot. Misaki's handmaiden quickly closed the distance between them, and kneeling, she helped him on with the sandal. "Thank you," he said softly and stepped down onto the low porch. "Coming?"

"Uh… I thought Hime-sama would prefer to enjoy the garden by herself, since it's the last time she'll see it," Misaki replied.

"Thank you, Jakotsu-sama," Jakotsu said, a hint of amusement creeping into his voice. Leaving them to their own devices, he stepped down into the garden. As he headed towards his favorite spot near the hydrangeas, he heard Misaki say, "You're welcome!"

888

Bankotsu found Jakotsu sitting on a garden stool, several hours later, after Misaki showed him where the garden was. The cross-dresser was watching the butterflies dance among the flowers in the late afternoon sunshine. Bankotsu thought he looked beautiful in the dabbled light that filtered in through the branches of an old lacey maple that stood off to the side of him. The soft tinkling of water as it fell into the chozubachi, before spilling over the sides of the large stone basin on its way to the koi pond, gave the garden an air of serenity that seemed almost magical. Afraid of breaking the moment, Bankotsu simply stood there, watching his paramour enjoying the garden.

"Aniki-chan…" Jakotsu said, carefully keeping his attention on the butterflies, although he would have liked to have stolen a kiss or two from his lover.

"Hey, Sweetness…"

"Miss me?" Jakotsu asked impishly.

"What do you think?" Bankotsu said as he hurried over and sat at his lover's feet.

"I think…" The cross-dresser giggled.

"What?"

"I was thinking it would nice to nookie here…" Jakotsu said wistfully. "But we can't, so it's better I don't think about it."

"Yeah…"

"There's always Sui's garden when we get home."

"Yup!" The young leader of the Shichinintai grinned. "Umm… maybe we can have a bit of fun in the bathhouse, that's if you can be quiet," he teased.

The cross-dresser laughed into his sleeve like a coquette while his lover laughed along with him.

Sighing softly, Bankotsu stood up to leave. "I'm afraid it's time to go, Sweetness. It's nearly dinner time."

Jakotsu looked up at him and frowned. "Is it that late already?"

"Yup…" Holding his hand out, the cross-dresser took it, allowing Bankotsu to help him to his feet. As much as he wanted to kiss his paramour's fingers, the sixteen year old reluctantly let go of them. "Come, let's go before they come looking for us and think I've ravished the princess."

The cross-dresser shot him a look that said he was clearly not amused.

"You know I never would, Sweetness…"

Jakotsu nodded. "I know, I was just being stupid again," he said ruefully.

"Nah… you're not stupid; just cute as always."

"Thanks, Aniki-chan." Jakotsu leaned towards him, kissing his cheek. It was a dangerous thing to do, as anyone passing by could have easily mistaken him for the princess, but at that moment he did not care. The whole thing reminded him too much of those dark days spent working in the bathhouse, and the cross-dresser longed to be himself again.

888

_Damn it!!_ Jakotsu swore silently as he watched, along with Bankotsu, a few of the daimyo's men bringing a sleeping screen and two extra futons and bedding. It was bad enough in the cross-dresser's humble opinion when they had brought in a few of the princess' treasured belongings that were to be taken to her new home, but this was an outrage. _I wanted to spend the night nookying with you, my little dumpling, but with all these idiots running in and out of here, and now it looks like __**she's**__ going to be staying here too!_ He heaved a long suffering sigh.

"It's okay, Sweetness, we can still have fun in the bathhouse," Bankotsu said softly as he tried to discretely reassure his paramour that things would work out.

The cross-dresser nodded, somewhat mollified by the promise of a little bit of fun. He pouted when the princess entered, and surprising his lover by civilly greeting her. "Hime-sama."

"Jakotsu-sama, Waka-sama," Misaki said. "This is my personal handmaiden, Sako," she indicated the girl who had entered with her; "she'll be coming with me."

"I see," Bankotsu replied. He looked the older girl up and down, noting her plain mousy looks, and dismissing her as not worth the time and effort needed to have a bit of fun with her on the side without anyone finding out.

"Don't worry, Waka-sama; she can be trusted and is aware of the arrangements. She's been told to offer you the minimum of assistance, Jakotsu-sama," the princess quickly added.

_Oh good!_ Bankotsu grinned in relief.

Jakotsu spared the girl the barest of glances, before turning his attention back to the princess. "If you don't mind, Hime-sama, we're about to go to the bathhouse." _Thank Kami-sama that girl's nothing to look at unlike the princess or else I'd be stuck having her at my side so I know she won't be busy with you, my lil dumpling. Bad enough I've got the princess "watching" over me… _He sighed softly.

Bankotsu added, "We may not be able to have the luxury of bathing, except at an inn or two along the way, so…" _I want to give my Sweetness some extra special loving so he won't be so cranky on the trip… _

"So taking advantage of what we have now is a good idea. And please don't worry; there will guards just outside the door, so we'll be safe." Misaki smiled. "Besides, it'll give us a chance to settle in. I hope you'll forgive the intrusion…"

The young leader of the Shichinintai held up a hand. "Hime-sama, this time tomorrow you'll be with us, so what's a day earlier?"_ Oh hell…_ He shot a quick look at his paramour, who stood there, waiting patiently.

"Thank you…"

"You're welcome," Bankotsu replied, frowning slightly when Jakotsu coughed.

"I want to go take a bath… and besides, you're not supposed to flirt with her," he said flatly.

"Jakotsu!" his lover hissed.

"If you ladies will excuse us?" the cross-dresser said, taking his lover by the arm, and gently dragging him from the room, amid the girl's stifled giggling.

888

They returned from the bathhouse just in time to prevent the princess from sending out a search party. Jakotsu seemed to radiate a smug happiness, prompting Renkotsu chuckle as he shook his head at him, especially since Bankotsu also seemed much more relaxed.

"Don't ask…" Suikotsu said softly to her when the princess raised an eyebrow. "Just be prepared for a lot of jealous tantrums along the way."

Misaki nodded. "He mentioned something about being with the Waka-sama…" Her cheeks heated up at the thought.

"Then the less said the better, and better yet, the more you ignore it the quicker it'll blow over."

"Thank you, Suikotsu-sama. I shall try hard to remember that and not take it to heart."

"You're welcome…" He grinned at her as she smiled in reply.

888

Sometime during the night, after everyone had gone to sleep, Misaki awoke to the sounds of someone moaning. The soft moonlight, shining through the open window, urged her towards wakefulness. As her sleep fogged mind, cleared, she could also hear the soft rustling of fabric and the faint staccato beat of flesh slapping against flesh, and someone grunting as quietly as they could. She immediately became awake when it hit her that her new guardians had been poisoned and she was about to call out in alarm when something made her pause. Trying to remain as still as possible, Misaki listened. _ Hmmm… could this be…? Are they…? No… they couldn't, could they…?_

Her cheeks burning at the thought of intimate behavior going on just beyond the sleeping screen, Misaki quietly sat up, wondering what she should do. Now that she had realized what it was, her curiosity was getting the better of her as sleep eluded her. She had heard stories in the women's quarters of men engaging in such behavior not to mention the fact that Jakotsu had flat out told her he enjoyed such activities with his leader. _I wonder if they'd mind if I took a peek_..._ No, I can't!! It's not right to do so… but, it's one thing to be told something and another to actually see it…_she reasoned. _And it would help me to be less afraid about going…_

Gathering her courage, along with mentally berating herself for giving in to her curiosity, Misaki quietly moved to peer under the sleeping screen. Two figures were silhouetted against the faint glow of moonlight and she strained to see better in the darkness. Misaki gasped softly at the sight of Bankotsu, who knelt behind his paramour, grasping Jakotsu's bare hips as he took his pleasure from him. She watched for several long tense minutes, equally repulsed and fascinated by the intimate scene playing out before her. Finally tearing her eyes away, she closed them and lay back on her futon. Misaki tried to calm her breathing, but she could see them in her mind's eye and the warmth she felt in her belly made it hard to think of anything else. She instinctively squeezed her thighs together as she tried hard to ignore them, but the mysterious dampness she experienced left her feeling empty and longing for something she could not name along with a sharp pang of jealousy for the cross-dresser. Groaning softly as they climaxed, Misaki quickly clamped her hands over her mouth, the unfamiliar warmth in her belly that radiated deliciously outward towards her thighs, making her want to cry out in frustration.

It grew suddenly still in the room as watched and watcher both struggled to remain quiet until a harsh whisper shattered the silence.

"Sssh… Quiet or you'll wake her!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Questions, answers and a ninja**

_Author's notes: Special thanks to Jen for polishing this chapter and making it shine! You're the best!!_

888

Misaki slept fitfully that night, tossing and turning. Instead of dreaming about her new life as the wife of a future daimyo, she dreamt about the fine-looking Jakotsu and his equally handsome lover. She was in the throes of yet another erotic dream, when a pair of hands slipped around her throat in the wee hours before dawn. She surfaced roughly from her dream as the hands increased the pressure on her neck. Misaki, struggling to get in enough breath to scream, desperately kicked and clawed at her attacker.

Renkotsu, the sound of rustling bed clothes invading his dreams, was the first to awaken, thinking the "rabbits" were at it again. He sat up, letting his eyes adjust to the gloomy early morning shadows. Once they had, he could see they were sound asleep, Jakotsu spooned in behind Bankotsu, holding him in his sleep like he never wanted to let go. Renkotsu sighed softly as he lay down again. But the noise persisted, so he got up and quietly shook his fellow comrades in arms awake, a hand over their mouths to muffle the noise of their awakening. Using a series of hand signals, Jakotsu was sent to go see if the princess and her handmaid were alright.

The cross-dresser padded softly around the sleeping screen and got the shock of his life. Instead of seeing the women peacefully sleeping, he saw a figure clad in black, its hands wrapped around the princess' throat. _What the hell?!_ He slowly untied his sleeping kimono's obi, wrapping the length of cotton around his hands until he got a length just wide enough to be used as a garrote._ Damn it!! I wish I had Jakotsutou with me…_ Moving as quietly as he could, Jakotsu crept forward, hoping he was not too late for the princess, not that he cared that much about what happened to her. He was angrier at the thought of someone sneaking in their room without notice and trying to kill a client under their protection, than he was at her fate. It was a matter of pride and as he slipped the makeshift garrote over the figure's neck, he twisted it, pulling as hard as he could, while shouting for the others to help him. _Thank you, Ren, for teaching me this lil trick of yours…_

The figure, too intent on the job at hand, only realized too late that he was about to share a similar fate. Unlike the princess, he was able to fight back and Jakotsu was hard pressed to hold on. Just when it seemed an eternity had passed, the others rushed around to help him. Minutes later, the intruder had been killed; his identity unknown. Even more upsetting, Renkotsu had looked outside their room and discovered the palace guards had also been killed.

"Oo-Aniki," he said as turned and came over to the others. "Is she alright?" he asked, tilting his head towards the princess.

"She seems to more shaken up than hurt, although, she's got some nasty bruises," Suikotsu answered for him while he examined the princess' throat.

"I'm fine…" Misaki rasped. "And Sako…?"

"I'm sorry…" Bankotsu trailed off after he checked on the girl. She had several bruises on her neck as well as a large one on her right temple and her face was contorted in fear.

She glanced briefly in Bankotsu's direction. "Who is he…?"

The young leader of the Shichinintai looked up from where he squatted next to the intruder's body. "I was hoping you knew," he replied.

"Oo-Aniki, I think it's better if she rests," Suikotsu said as he looked over his shoulder at him.

Bankotsu sighed. "Fine."

"Some ninja, you are," Jakotsu chuckled as he prodded the dead man with his toe. "Couldn't even get passed us…"

"You're right about that, Jak."

"Hunh?" The cross-dresser blinked in surprise.

Renkotsu lit a candle, casting the room in a soft glow. He held it close to the princess so that Suikotsu could get a better look at her injury. "Using your hands alone to strangle someone is inefficient. It's much better to use a garrote, but if all you had to use was your hands, then it would have been quicker to simply snap her neck." Feeling Bankotsu glaring daggers at him for the insensitive but necessary remark, he grinned apologetically at Misaki. "Forgive me, Hime-sama."

She simply held up a hand and he nodded.

Bankotsu stood. "I'm going to go see the daimyo." He turned to leave, catching Jakotsu's eye. "Stay here, Sweetness," he added softly to his paramour. "Like it or not, you're her guardian and if her father comes back here, it's better if you're acting like one, not that they'll do anything…"

"Okay…" the cross-dresser whined softly.

"You did such a good job killing that stupid ninja…" Bankotsu trailed off.

"That you want me to take care of any more that show up," Jakotsu finished with a self-satisfied smirk.

"Yup."

"So can I cut them up?"

"Only if you have to, I don't want to make any more of mess than we have."

"Okay…" The cross-dresser grinned wickedly, thoughts of blood and pieces of dead ninja dancing in his head.

888

Bankotsu strode quickly through the maze-like corridors of the palace, searching for the daimyo's quarters. Luckily, a few servants were up and about and were able to point him in the general direction. By the time he had found the place, he had worked himself up into quite the foul mood, although, he still maintained an air of deadly calm.

"Halt!"

The men guarding the shoji, leading to the daimyo's private quarters, drew their swords as they blocked Bankotsu's way.

"I need to see the daimyo, now!" Bankotsu replied in a tone that brooked no argument.

"Come back later, don't you know he's asleep?" one of the guards replied, leaving the "you idiot" unsaid.

"I suggest you wake him and now, before he finds out that an attempt was made on his daughter's life and you withheld that information from him," the young leader of the Shichinintai said, folding his arms neatly across his chest as he drew himself up to his full height. He may have only reached the shoulder of the guard who had addressed him, but it had the desired effect.

They briefly hesitated as they were reluctant to believe him since no cry of alarm had swept through the palace. After exchanging glances, one of guards sheathed his sword and slipped into the daimyo's private chamber. The low muffled sounds of a brief conversation filtered through the door along with the soft whisper of footsteps on a tatami mat. Minutes later, Bankotsu was ushered inside.

888

Renkotsu, pulling Jakotsu from his reverie as he took him aside, said softly, "Come, help me get rid of him, he's upsetting the princess."

"Who?"

"The dead guy." The fire-breather heaved a long suffering sigh.

"Oh…" Jakotsu laughed sheepishly. "Uh, Sui, can you watch her for me while we get rid of the ninja?"_ Hmmm… maybe I can cut him up outside while Ren cleans up in here…_

"Sure. And don't worry; I'll be over here, making her some tea."

"Thank you… Jakotsu… sama…"

The cross-dresser nodded at the princess, and bending down, he grabbed the dead intruder's feet. Without out waiting for Renkotsu's help, he simply dragged the dead body from the room. The fire-breather shrugged, and shaking his head, he started to follow the cross-dresser, when he stopped and turned. He back tracked several steps over to them and picked up Sako, carrying the deceased handmaid from the room. Suikotsu, meanwhile, sat near the room's brazier, heating water up in a small pot that sat on top of it. He quietly observed the princess while pretending to be more interested in his comrades, and he was please when she visibly relaxed.

Suikotsu stood a few minutes later, and walked over to the window and opened it. The cool morning breeze that blew in was as welcome as the first bright rays of the sunrise. As the shadows began to dispel the horrors of their early morning awakening, things felt as though they were returning to some semblance of normalcy. Renkotsu returned a few minutes later, damp from a hasty purification in the courtyard fountain.

"Aniki-chan back yet?" Jakotsu said when he breezed in the room, looking rather pleased with himself. He was damp like the fire-breather, but unlike him, he was also covered in blood.

"Not yet, Jak. Everything okay, Ren?" Suikotsu asked from where he sat, making tea for the princess. He had laced it with a few herbs to help her relax. Despite her outward calm; he could see the fear in her eyes from her first real brush with death.

"Yeah…" He chuckled softly as the cross-dresser headed over to the window and looked out. "Just Jak being Jak. I think he thinks he's sent whoever was behind this a message not to mess with us."

Suikotsu's eyes went wide when he caught sight of the cross-dresser. "He didn't?" he said, rubbing the area between his brows with the tip of his middle finger. _That explains the bloodstains…_He mentally shuddered as he resisted the urge to go outside and wash his hands.

"Yeah, he did, but only the ninja. I made him leave the others alone." The fire-breather grinned. "Anyway, got enough in there for two?" He walked over to the tansu that stood along the room's outer wall.

Suikotsu nodded and Renkotsu picked up another teacup from the top of the ziggurat-shaped cabinet, before coming over to the claw-bearer. "We left them in the main courtyard as I'm sure Kato-sama would want to see them, especially the ninja."

"True…"

"And we don't want to jeopardize the mission. Besides, the girl was an innocent victim."

Suikotsu nodded. "You did the right thing in being overly cautious. Let's hope Oo-Aniki's head is as cool."

"Yeah…"

Jakotsu stood at the window and watched the sunrise as he replayed the morning's events in his head. It had been fun cutting the ninja up even if he couldn't make him squirm and beg for his life. _A pity he wasn't a very good looking man… _The cross-dresser mentally shrugged. _Maybe that's why he wore that mask…_

"I heard that!" the cross-dresser said when his comrades' conversation sunk in.

"Heard what, Jak?" Suikotsu asked, hoping to stop a tantrum before it had a chance to start.

"You and Ren. We're the Shichinintai! People are afraid of us and that stupid ninja just walked in here like we weren't even here. Of course I had to let them know you can't do that!"_ And it was so much fun too! A pity you didn't let me cut up that ugly dead girl as that would have been a big improvement to her looks… _

The claw-bearer nodded. "You're right, Jak. Our reputation should have been enough, would have been enough in most instances."_ But why not now?_

"Yeah…" Jakotsu replied, somewhat mollified.

"That's right," Renkotsu said, a hint of surprise creeping into his voice. "And yet, it's almost as if whoever was behind this either didn't care or knew we were here and ignored us."

"Ignored us? How could anyone ignore us? What are they, stupid?!" the cross-dresser cried indignantly, hands on hips as he glared at his companions.

"Calm down!" Renkotsu warned. "You're disturbing the lady."

Jakotsu was about to retort with a snappy, "so what?" when he looked over at Misaki, who blushed at the sudden attention. Heaving a long suffering sigh, and mentally berating himself for being concerned over what some stupid woman thought, the cross-dresser strolled over to her. "Are you alright?" he asked, keeping his voice carefully neutral._ Sweet Kami-sama, if she starts crying I'm going to smack her cuz Aniki-chan'll get mad if I cut her up like I want to… Damn it!! I hate being nice…_ He forced his pout into a tight little smile as he conjured up images of Misaki dressed like a boy in his clothes. The cross-dresser had found, as the week had gone on, that if he thought of her as a boy, he could tolerate being around her much better.

Misaki put a hand to her throat and gave him a slight shake of the head "yes," although she refused to look him in the eye. During the scuffle when Jakotsu used his obi to defeat her attacker, she had seen more of him than she should have, and combined with watching them last night and her erotic dreams, it made her feel really uncomfortable in his presence.

"You sure? You don't look so good." Jakotsu knelt and peered at her intently.

Misaki swallowed and looked away. The mental image that sprang unbidden in her head colored her cheeks a bright red.

"Oh hell!" the cross-dresser groaned. "Sui! I think Ojou-sama has a fever!" _What else is going to go wrong and delay us?! _

"Hime-sama?" Suikotsu got up and hurried over to her. He gently laid the back of his hand against her forehead, moving it down to touch her cheek and frowned. He took her wrist, carefully counting the beating of her life-force. It was puzzling as she seemed fine; in fact, she felt cooler than Jakotsu when the claw-bearer held the same hand up to the cross-dresser's cheek. While she was more subdued than she had been, that was a natural reaction to what had happened and Suikotsu was very impressed at how well she had handled herself. As he looked her over again, looking for injuries he might have missed, it hit him. Misaki was embarrassed to be in the cross-dresser's presence, and resisting the urge to groan loudly, the claw-bearer prayed she had not caught the "rabbits" at play.

"Uh, Jak… I believe the tea is cool enough for the Hime-sama. Would you get it for me? Thanks…" As the cross-dresser complied, he rechecked the princess' pulse. _Hmmm… not as fast, which is good. And her color is more normal… oh hell, if she has seen them, there could be trouble, especially if her father and fiancé find out… _

"Here…" Jakotsu said when he returned. He handed the cup to her, and without waiting for a reply, he headed over to Renkotsu.

888

"Kato-sama, we need to talk," Bankotsu said as he entered the daimyo's private quarters. He was so angry at what had happened and what could have happened that he did not even bother to bow.

"Is she alright?" The daimyo hurried over to him, his concern for his daughter overriding any need for pleasantries and in his present mood, Bankotsu was happy to indulge him.

"Suikotsu thinks so, although she was badly shaken up as anyone would be in that situation. That being said, what I want to know is how someone was able to get past your defenses?" The sixteen year tried hard not to glare at the older man as they left the room.

"Honestly, I have no idea how that happened, but you can rest assured, I will find out. And when I do, those responsible will be severely punished." Kato quickened his pace.

Bankotsu hurried along after him._ Big talk, but that doesn't explain how your defenses were breached, unless someone inside betrayed you. And if that's the case, then why strike now? Your daughter looks to be about my age… unless you've only recently become a threat to someone, but to who…?_

888

"What do you want?" Jakotsu said peevishly.

"You're upsetting her," Renkotsu informed him.

"So?"

"So, you don't want be doing that. Ban's gone to get her father and he's going to be pissed as hell as it is without you adding to it."

The cross-dresser made a face. "She's just got a fever." He rolled his eyes. "And besides, I saved her li…fe…" he trailed off softly. _Oh hell…_

"That you did…" Renkotsu drawled. He chuckled at the look of outrage on the cross-dresser's face. "Does this mean you have feelings for her…?" He feigned a look of shock. "Oh my, maybe Ban is the one who should be worried about you leaving him for a woman, instead of the other way around," the fire-breather said smugly.

Jakotsu narrowed his eyes at him as he balled his fists. He wanted nothing more than to smash that smug look off of Renkotsu's face. In fact several delicious scenarios played through his head in as many minutes. "You take that back," he hissed. "There's no way I would ever do that to Aniki-chan!! EVER!!" he shouted.

"Ren?" Suikotsu said warningly as Misaki looked around wildly.

"Yeah?"

"Can you go see what's keeping Oo-Aniki?"_ Why do you always pick the worst times to upset Jak about nonsense?_

"Okay…And Jak, I promise I won't say a word to him about your new girlfriend," he said softly to cross-dresser, before leaving the room, sliding the shoji shut behind him.

Jakotsu glared daggers at him as he left, muttering softly to himself about "Stupid Ren!" He pouted at the closed shoji, shoving his arms in his sleeves until he heard a muffled giggle. He turned towards the sound. "What's so funny?" he said peevishly.

"Jakotsu!"

"What?!" the cross-dresser whined.

"Behave," Suikotsu replied.

"Yes, Chichi-ue." The cross-dresser sauntered over to them, his little temper tantrum over. "What's wrong with her, Sui?" He sat down.

"Nothing except, 'rabbit fever.'"

Jakotsu stared at him blankly as he repeated, "Rabbit fever?"

The claw-bearer cleared his throat. "Yes, I believe two noisy little rabbits woke her up last night."

Misaki stole a quick glance at the cross-dresser, her eyes widening in surprise when he laughed.

Suikotsu raised an eyebrow.

"Hime-sama asked about that when I told her I loved Aniki-chan," Jakotsu said smugly, "although, I didn't say anything."_ See, I know how to behave…_

Suikotsu shook his head at him. "My apologies, Hime-sama," he said to the princess.

"Hey!" Jakotsu cried, his peevishness flaring up again. "I didn't do anything wrong!"

Before Suikotsu could say anything, the others arrived.

"Daughter!" Kato cried as he rushed over to her and threw his arms around her. "Are you alright?"

Misaki gave him a slight shake of her head in reply, before bursting into tears. Her father made soft comforting noises as the Shichinintai moved away to give them a measure of privacy.

"Oo-Aniki, after giving it some thought, I don't think that was a ninja," Renkotsu said.

"What do you mean it wasn't a ninja? He's dressed in black, snuck in here under our noses and tried to kill the princess and possibly us," Bankotsu argued.

"Oo-Aniki, while it's true ninja are stealthy warriors, this one was either stupid, or had some knowledge to guide him."

Bankotsu nodded at the fire-breather to continue.

"Think about it, he chose a very inefficient way to kill the princess, although, his choice to bludgeon the others was a bit more effective. Still, it was a risky move as anyone could have woken up and given the alarm at any time. And then we have the guards, they were all bludgeoned, which is a bit odd as at least one of them should have been awake…"

"You think they were poisoned?"

"Oo-Aniki," Suikotsu said. "Instead of poison, it's likely they were drugged and probably with something strong enough to cloud their judgment so that instead of attempting to go for help, they simply collapsed where they were, making them easy prey."

Their leader stood there, thinking it over.

Jakotsu, however, had his attention more focused on the princess and her father. He found her soft crying irritating and it was several minutes before he realized Bankotsu had spoken to him, so he said the first thing that came to mind. "I would have simply cut them up…"

"Exactly!" Renkotsu agreed, drawing the conversation back to him. "A real ninja would have simply thrown his stars at the guards, killing them before they could react. From there, it would be a simple matter to slip inside our room and slit our throats, before sauntering out of there. Ninja make a point of blending into their surroundings; they look like peasants, act like peasants and servants; the kind of people you don't notice unless you need something from them."

As Renkotsu related the stories the blacksmith, who had taken him in when he was a young boy, had told him about ninja and the weapons he had made for the one who had passed through his village, Jakotsu tuned him out. He looked over his shoulder and said, "Hime-sama! What did I tell you about crying?"

"Jakotsu!" Bankotsu hissed.

"What?" The cross-dresser briefly focused his attention on his lover.

"That was uncalled for!"

Jakotsu rolled his eyes. "Oh please, Aniki-chan! If she's' going to cry every time something upsets her, then we might as well have her travel as herself! Or better yet, leave her here!" he hissed back.

However rude it may have been, Jakotsu's statement had the desired effect. The crying stopped.

"See?" he said smugly, although Bankotsu was not amused.

"Waka-sama, come, let's go see this 'ninja,'" Kato said, ignoring their outburst, as he stood up to leave. The Shichinintai came over to him. When Jakotsu offered to remain behind and guard his daughter, something that raised eyebrows amongst his comrades, Kato noticed the blood staining his sleeping kimono. "Are you alright, Jakotsu-sama?"

"Yeah…?" The cross-dresser blinked in confusion.

"But you're covered in blood and my daughter said you saved her life, which I'm grateful for and you are forever in my debt, but…" the daimyo trailed off helplessly, gesturing at the stains.

"Oh yeah…Umm… well, that was nothing…" Jakotsu replied airily. "I was just sending a message to that stupid ninja about messing with us." He glanced at his fellow Shichinintai._ Hmm… maybe I should change into my day clothes; Sui's starting to rub his hands together like he's washing them. _

"I see… Never-the-less, I will see to it you are rewarded handsomely for your valiant effort."

"Ummm… Thank you…" the cross-dresser said uncertainly. He looked to his lover, who smiled proudly at him and back at the daimyo.

"No, thank you, Jakotsu-sama," Kato said and without another word, they headed outside to view the bodies, leaving the momentarily confused cross-dresser alone with the princess.

"Remember, if you're going to be me, you can't cry over every lil thing, okay?" The cross-dresser said as he walked over to where he had left his "princess" kimono. Not caring if she watched or not, he shrugged out of the ruined sleeping kimono and proceeded to get dressed.

"Okay…" Misaki rasped as she averted her eyes, something the cross-dresser found amusing since she had already seen him naked during the night and probably while he fought with her attacker.

Jakotsu nodded as he wrapped the green inner kimono around himself. "Good." He tied it closed. Bending over, he retrieved the pretty outer one and shrugged into it. "Can you help me with the obi?"

"Ummm… That's what Sako was supposed to do," Misaki replied softly.

"Damn it!" the cross-dresser swore as he picked it up, and after wrapping it around his waist, he simply tied it in a large bow and left it in the front.

"I'm sorry…"

"It's okay," he replied, and turning away, he walked over to window and looked out, leaving her alone with her thoughts.

Her curiosity getting the better of her, Misaki ignored the pain in her bruised throat and whispered, "Was it hard killing him?"

"Hunh?"

"Was it hard killing him?" she repeated a bit louder.

"Nah… and it was fun cutting him up too." Jakotsu turned and grinned at her.

Misaki's eyes widened as she took in that little bit of information.

As if reading her mind, Jakotsu added, "Killing isn't as hard as you think and you get used to it after a while. So you need to learn to not let it bother you as I'm sure we'll have plenty of ninja and others to deal with until we get you to your husband's castle." He turned to look out the window again.

"Oh…"

"Don't worry, if there is any trouble we'll take care of it."

"Thank you…"

The cross-dresser shrugged. "It's our job." He let the silence stretch briefly between them. "Damn it!" he swore. "What the hell is keeping them?"

"I don't know…" Misaki said softly.

Before he could reply, Bankotsu entered. "Hurry up and get dressed, Hime-sama, we're leaving."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five: Let's get the hell out of here already…

By kira

_Author's note's: Thank you once again, Jen for polishing this fic for me. I know it's hard to find the time now that school's started, so your help is very much appreciated!!_

888

Suikotsu watched their leader head back to the palace. He was only half paying attention to Renkotsu's and the daimyo's discussion. The attack on the princess' life bothered him as it could have easily been Jakotsu if their sleeping arrangements had been different. _Thank Kami-sama Jak is very jealous of Oo-Aniki's wandering hands…_ he thought as he focused his attention on the others' conversation.

"So, do you have any idea who this could be?" Renkotsu asked. He was kneeling next to the cut up body of the dead ninja. "I'm sorry, Jak got a bit carried away, but he insisted on sending a message to whoever was behind this, although I wouldn't let him touch the man's face. I was hoping he could be identified." The fire-breather removed the bit of black silk covering the lower half of the dead man's features, fully revealing his face.

Kato swallowed. "I know him…"

"Damn it!" Renkotsu swore.

"Please, don't trouble yourself. He did threaten my daughter's life." Kato looked down at the dead man in disgust. "He's the younger brother of Suzuki, the daimyo to the north of my lands."

"Say no more. The less we know the better."

"Ren's right, Kato-sama. This way it looks like a nameless ninja was involved instead of a possible enemy from the north. And I take it one you'd rather have as a friend instead of a foe," Suikotsu added.

Kato nodded. "Yes, although why he would do this when he was just asking for my daughter's hand in marriage to his son..."

"I sense a 'but' there," Renkotsu prompted.

"But his son is a mere infant where as my daughter is a grown woman. By the time he grows up to be of any use as a husband, my daughter will be too old to give him an heir."

"All the more reason to marry them off together," the fire-breather said grimly. "Even if your daughter fails to give him an heir, he'll still control your lands long after you're both dead and gone and any heirs a favorite concubine may give him will also enjoy them."

"That's why I agreed to it when my friend and ally, Ito, asked to unite our clans. His son, Hikaru, is a fine young man and he's old enough to be a proper husband to my Misaki-chan."

"And the quicker we get your daughter there…"

"The quicker I'll rest easy, knowing she's safely married to a powerful ally," the daimyo finished. _Suzuki won't be happy about it, but at least I'll have Ito at my side in case he does something stupid…_

"Exactly…"

888

"I'll wait outside," Bankotsu said, sliding the shoji open behind him.

"I thought you'd help me dress," Jakotsu purred, his seductive smile quickly turning into a pout at the look on his lover's face.

"We need to leave now, Sweetness, not later after we've had some fun."

"But, Aniki-chan…" he whined._ You know how much I need to, no want to, nookie after a battle!_ The cross-dresser grabbed his lover's hand.

"But nothing. Now let me go so I can leave and the princess can get ready to go," Bankotsu said firmly.

"Okay…"_ But you owe me for this!_

"Thanks…"Bankotsu lifted the cross-dresser's hand, kissing his paramour's fingers. _I hope I can make it up to you, if not, then I'm sure we'll have fun trying… _

Jakotsu nodded in reply, and grinning wickedly, he gave Bankotsu a gentle shove, before closing the shoji. "I'll be out as soon as I'm dressed," he said impishly through the paper panes.

"Just hurry!" Bankotsu said as he leaned against the wall next to the shoji.

888

"Come help me with this, Sui," Renkotsu said as grabbed the dead ninja's shoulders.

Sighing softly, Suikotsu squatted and grabbed his feet. "Ready?" he asked, and catching Renkotsu's eye, the fire-breather nodded. Seconds later, they rose as one and started to carry him off.

"Where are the latrines in relationship to here?" Renkotsu asked.

"Why?" Kato replied, his confusion clearly seen on his face.

"We're going to dump him in the muck."

"You can't do that!"

"Oh yes we can, and if you don't want a war on your hands when someone discovers Suzuki's brother was murdered here, you'll tell me where it is," Renkotsu said.

"Dono-sama, what my friend is trying to say," Suikotsu soothed, "is that if we dump him there, chances are no one will think to look there for the body when they realize he's missing. And any place we bury him in will look suspicious and there's not enough time to take his body outside your castle walls and leave him in the surrounding area. "

"Very well, come with me…"

888

"Hurry up!" Jakotsu hissed.

"I can't! I'm having trouble with your fundoshi. Can we leave it behind?" Misaki said. She was completely naked except for the length of cotton she had wrapped around her waist, but the thought of a man just beyond the sleeping screen made her nervous and clumsy.

"No you cannot!" Jakotsu heaved a long suffering sigh as he reined in his anger. "Unless you want to be giving everyone an eyeful, then I won't stop you…" the cross-dresser said flatly.

"But I can't" she wailed.

"Damn it, you're useless, woman!!" he huffed.

"I know…" she said softly and Jakotsu groaned.

"Fine, I'll help you."_ As much as I don't want to, I guess I have no choice… Damn it!! I hate having to be nice!!_

"You can't!" Misaki cried as he walked over to her. She felt her cheeks heating up as she tried to hold onto the fundoshi and cover her nakedness at the same time.

"Oh please! You've got nothing I haven't seen before and wished I wasn't seeing again. Besides, I have no intention of ravishing your virtue," the cross-dresser said sarcastically. "You'd have to pay me to and trust me, I've been paid to do a lot of things, but messing with a bitch crack thankfully wasn't one of them."

"Excuse me!" the princess cried indignantly.

"You heard me! I wouldn't touch your smelly, disgusting, hairy, bitch crack if you paid me to!!" he hissed.

Misaki sputtered wordlessly at him as she glared at him. Taking a deep breath, she slapped him as hard as she could across his face.

Bankotsu hearing the commotion, called out, "Everything alright, Jakotsu?"

The cross-dresser rubbed his cheek, and turning towards the shoji, he called out, "Yeah!"

"Good, cuz it sounded like you were killing each other," Bankotsu said calmly._ I hope that was the princess slapping you instead of the other way around…_

Jakotsu laughed. _You have no idea how much I want to kill her right now…_

"Just hurry up, okay?" _I want to get the hell out of here and the sooner then better… _

"Will do, Aniki-chan!" The cross-dresser turned back to the princess, who was busy fumbling with the fundoshi. "Let me do it…"_ I so want to kill something, anything, preferably you…_

"Ummm…"_ Why do I have the feeling you want to kill me or something? I guess it's better than wanting to ravish me, no?_

"Look, the sooner you finish, the sooner we can leave, and the sooner you'll be having fun with your husband."_ That poor man…But better him than me, though…_

"Fine!" Misaki snapped._ I can't believe I'm letting some man who's not my husband touch me so intimately…_

Jakotsu looked at her sullenly, before helping her. "Now pay attention!" He deftly wrapped the cotton length around her hips. "And this part goes between your legs…" The cross-dresser made a face as he moved the tail end of the fundoshi between her calves. He reached around, still holding it, and straightened up. He pulled it up until it covered the "offending" area, before tying it off. "There. Now let's hurry!" He bent and retrieved the rolled up length of cotton she used to bind her breasts. "Hold your arms up…"

Misaki was mortified, but she complied as she had no choice. Only the fact that Jakotsu wore a slightly bored expression made the whole embarrassing situation bearable. Once he had helped her into his armor, he stepped back.

"I think you can finish on your own. Just be glad you're going to be sleeping in those clothes so we won't have to repeat this shit everyday." He walked over to his makeup box, sat down, and opened it. "I think we can forget the war paint on you for now…" he trailed off as he looked through it for what he needed. Finding the soft pink lip rouge, he painted his lips, before adding a touch of it to the outer corners of his eye lids. Looking into the tiny bit of polished silver that served as a mirror, he slapped his other cheek a few times, hoping to bring some color into it so that it matched the one she had slapped.

The princess nodded in reply, before picking up his kimono and shrugging into it.

"I'll be waiting outside," Jakotsu said as he closed the box and stood up, tucking it under his arm.

"Okay…" Misaki replied as she tied Jakotsu's red obi around her waist in a big bow. "Ummm…" She walked over to him.

"Gods, you're useless." The cross-dresser reached down and taking the hem of the left side of the kimono, he tucked it neatly behind her.

"Thank you."

Jakotsu grunted in reply as he turned to open the shoji. "Come, Aniki-chan, let's get the hell out of here already!" He breezed past his lover as he headed down the corridor to the opened shoji leading outside.

888

Kato faced Jakotsu and bowed. Straightening up he said, "Good-bye, Daughter, I wish I could go with you…" The daimyo's gaze briefly settled on his daughter, who stood with the others, pretending to be Jakotsu.

"I know you do," Jakotsu replied for her. He looked back over his shoulder at his comrades and the princess, before facing the daimyo again. "Don't worry, Chichi-ue, I'll be fine and I promise to send word as soon as I get there that I've arrived safely."

The daimyo nodded. His eyes welling up with tears, he pulled Jakotsu close. "Please guard her with your life, Jakotsu-sama," Kato whispered in his ear.

"I will…" the cross-dresser whispered back, before kissing the old man on the cheek. As he pulled away, he wiped away a pretend tear. "Good-bye, Chichi-ue…"

"Good-bye, Daughter…"

Bankotsu reached over and squeezed Misaki's hand when the princess sniffed loudly. "Don't cry now, wait until you get into the cart with him so no one will see you, okay?"

She nodded at him, before looking down at their hands.

"It's something Jak and I would do. Remember you're him now, and if this is going to work you're going to have to start behaving like him in public."_ Hmmm… I wonder if I can get away with kissing you or even better, fondling your ass… I'm sure I can talk Jakotsu into believing it if I tell him it's just pretend… A pity I can do more as I think it'd be fun to nookie with a woman who looks like him… _

"Okay…" she said as she squeezed his hand, chasing his lusty thoughts away. "So he's not sentimental?"

He grinned. "No, he actually is, it's just when there's things dealing with family he's not. I don't know if he told you or not, but he never knew his father and he vaguely remembers his mother and sister. So I'm surprised he got it right." After seeing that Jakotsu was in the back of the oxcart, Bankotsu said loudly, "Jakotsu, I want you to ride in the back and look after Hime-sama."

"Oh, do I have to, Aniki-chan?" Misaki replied, doing her best to pout like the cross-dresser. Bankotsu's look of surprise had her coughing to keep her giggles inside.

"Yes, you have to. I'll be up front and we can talk through the window if you want."

"Fine!" the princess huffed. She stalked over to the back of the carriage and as she passed Renkotsu she said, "What are you staring at?" as she gave him a murderous look.

Renkotsu laughed. "Nothing much… now get your ass in there, Jak, so we can go," he said silently mouthing, "I'm sorry about my language."

"Yeah, yeah…" Misaki climbed awkwardly into the ox-cart. "You're forgiven," she mouthed back, letting the curtain fall back into place.

"Good. I see you've been paying attention," Jakotsu said dryly as she sat down opposite him on one of the many cushions in the back of carriage.

"I tried…" she retorted as he snorted in amusement.

888

Misaki held the curtained flap aside as the ox-cart slowly made its way out of the palace's courtyard. It was the last she would see of her home for a long while, if ever, and she wanted to commit as much of it to memory as she could.

"I thought you'd be happy to be leaving," Jakotsu said as he moved to look out with her.

"I am, but I'm also sad. I'm going to miss my father and Neko-chan, and Hitomi-chan, and all my other friends," she said softly, her voice catching at the end.

"Don't cry," the cross-dresser said peevishly. "I don't cry unless I have a good reason to." He stole a quick glance at her. "I was so happy to see the last of that bathhouse when I left," he said softly, "I probably did cry some happy tears…" He sighed letting his thoughts drift to Bankotsu.

"Where do you live now?" the princess asked, having heard him. She let the curtain fall back into place as it became too painful to watch her home get smaller and smaller in the distance.

The cross-dresser frowned; annoyed she had heard him. "In a palace, it used to be some daimyo's place; we got it as part of our payment," he said flatly. _There's no way I'm going to tell you about my love nest…_ he thought smugly.

"Yeah? Is it big?"

"Big enough."

"Really?"

Jakotsu nodded. _Oh hell,_ _I hope you're not going to talk my ear off this whole trip…_

"I remember going to my new husband's home when I was little. My mother had just died, and my father took me there to cheer me up. I wonder if Hikaru still remembers me…"

"I'm sure he does."

"Really?"

"Yeah…"_ It'd be hard to forget someone as annoying as you are…_

They lapsed into silence which made Jakotsu very happy. He sighed contentedly as he made himself comfortable on the cushions. Closing his eyes, he leaned back against the side of the carriage. Tucking his hands into his sleeves, he tried to sleep.

"You'd be more comfortable if you lay down. There's plenty of room," Misaki said helpfully.

The cross-dresser cracked an eye open. "I was just about asleep until _someone_ opened their mouth."

"Oh sor-" the princess tittered.

"If you'd be quiet I can sleep and maybe you should too."

"Okay…"

There was the sound of rustling as Misaki made herself comfortable on the floor of the carriage. "Sweet dreams…" she said softly.

"Whatever…"

888

"At least they're not killing each other again," Renkotsu said. He was riding up front with Bankotsu and the claw-bearer._ I can't believe she slapped him and lived to tell the tale…_

"That's good," Suikotsu agreed. "So they were really going at it before, Oo-Aniki?"

"Yup. I think if he could have got away with it, Jak would have cut her up. I don't know what the hell they were doing and I don't want to know, all I do know is he was complaining about her bitch crack."_ Shit! I wish I could have seen her naked…I bet she looks pretty damn good too…_ He mentally sighed.

"You don't think she tried something?" the claw-bearer asked._ It wouldn't surprise me if she did; I've seen plenty of village girls flirting with him to no avail…_

Bankotsu shrugged. "Maybe… she did hug him before."

"Oh yeah… I thought he was going to kill her for that," Renkotsu laughed.

"I know!" Bankotsu chuckled. "Thankfully he restrained himself or we'd really have trouble."

"Hopefully we left those troubles behind," Suikotsu said.

"Tell me about it…" his young leader said._ Having to be cooped up in the back with her has got to be pure torture for him, especially since he can't do anything to harm her. I swear, Sweetness, if you behave, I'll get you ten kimono when we get back._

"Well, with a bit of luck, we can be in Ise in two weeks without any bloodshed," the claw-bearer said hopefully.

"Please, Kami-sama and the Buddha, listen to your humble servant and grant our prayer for a swift journey free of trouble," Renkotsu said.

"Calling on all the gods to help us, eh?" Bankotsu smirked._ Not a bad idea… Please Kami-sama, help Jakotsu to behave and not harm the princess…_

"It can't hurt, Oo-Aniki, besides, I have the feeling we're going to need it."

"That's what I was afraid of…"_ Please, Kami-sama, I'm begging you, please make Jakotsu behave…_

888

It took them a week to reach a town large enough for a decent inn. So when they came upon it, no one was happier than Jakotsu. He was tired of sleeping in the carriage with the princess and he felt badly about the others having to sleep out in the open simply because there was no room inside, and keeping her cloistered away simply because he had to protect her virtue.

Misaki was also looking forward to it as she wanted a bath and a chance to be by herself, however briefly. "I can't wait to use the bathhouse. I don't know how you can stand wearing the same clothes day after day without bathing." She crinkled her nose daintily in disgust.

"You get used to it." The cross-dresser moved the curtain aside and peeked out. "I wonder what's keeping them…"

"I hope it's not because they don't have any rooms."

Jakotsu groaned. "I hope not."_ If I have to spend another night in here with you I'm definitely going to kill something! Preferably you!!_

"Me too…" the princess replied before they lapsed into silence while they waited for Bankotsu's return.

After they were finished making arrangements, Bankotsu hurried back to where they were waiting. He climbed into the back of the ox-cart. "Hime-sama, Jakotsu."

"Please tell me you got us a room, Aniki-chan!" the cross-dresser said happily.

"I did. And uh, you're Sui's wife, Sweetness."

Jakotsu giggled. "Yeah?"

"Yeah…" Bankotsu grinned at him as he sat on the floor of the oxcart. "And, Hime-sama, you're 'her' brother."

"Oh wait…" the cross-dresser said miserably. "That's never going to work. I've got to watch over her all the time, right? So that means I'm stuck watching her in the bath."

"Excuse me!"

"What?" Jakotsu said peevishly. "You're the one who was whining she wants a bath, and besides, no one else can watch you without starting trouble…" He looked pointedly at his lover. "I'm supposed to bathe with you and if you're my brother, that's just a bit strange…"

"Oh…" Misaki pouted in perfect imitation of the cross-dresser.

Jakotsu laughed. "So I guess instead of a brother, I've got a sister?" He looked to his lover for confirmation.

"Hmmm… That'll work. Uh…"

"No, she's not your girlfriend, Aniki-chan." Jakotsu smiled sweetly. "I'm thinking she's my sister and Sui's concubine."

"What?!" Bankotsu and the princess chorused.

"It's the only thing that'll work. Sui's too pure to touch her and you know that." _Unless Scary Sui wakes up… Then we're all in trouble!_

"Don't you know it's dangerous for her to be a girl?" Bankotsu pointed out.

"I know…" Jakotsu replied irritably. "But how many times have I been a girl in one town and a boy the next?"

"Plenty of times, why?" Bankotsu asked.

"So anyone watching us will think she's really me."

Bankotsu laughed. "That's the smartest thing I've heard you say," he teased.

Jakotsu rolled his eyes at him. Sighing dramatically, he turned to Misaki and said, "So for tonight, you're me pretending to be you."

"But then you're me pretending to be you?" Misaki asked, thoroughly confused.

"No, I'm still you, but uh… oh, I don't know," he said irritably. "Let's go have a nice soak in the bath and then we can a nice dinner and maybe some sake, Aniki-chan…?"

"No sake until we get back to the room. I don't want you flirting with anything that moves," Bankotsu said as he folded his arms across his chest.

The cross-dresser shrugged. "Fine with me, cuz I planned on flirting with only you tonight…" he purred as he leaned towards his lover.

Misaki coughed.

Both men heaved a long suffering sigh.

"Then let's go, ladies," Bankotsu said as he pushed aside the curtain and jumped down from the carriage. Turning around, he helped them both down, before leading them towards their room at the inn.

888

"I'd feel much better if I could bring Jakotsutou here," Jakotsu said, entering the inn's bathhouse, Misaki as close on his heels as she dared. The cross-dresser motioned for her to wait near the entrance while he took a quick look around. Satisfied that it was safe and they were alone, he called her over to him. "Let's make this quick as I really don't want anyone finding us here."

"Why not?"_ I really want a nice long soak! Preferably with you waiting for me outside!_

"Well, aside from the danger of being caught naked, and I don't mean wearing nothing," he said sarcastically, "there's the chance that someone'll realize I'm not a girl. Just because we're this far away from your home, doesn't mean we're out of danger."

Misaki somehow managed to look properly chastised in the dim interior, which mollified the cross-dresser. "Ummm…?"

"What?" Jakotsu wearily replied.

"Who's going first?"

"Nobody. We'll bathe together." He held up a hand. "How many times do I have to tell you, I'm not interested in women, so your virtue is safe with me? Plus we've both seen each other naked," he smirked, grinning at the crimson that dusted her cheeks. "You're getting married, so that means you're going to be seeing your husband naked, so what's the big deal? If you've seen one naked man, you've pretty much seen them all."_ And trust me, that's more true than you'll probably ever know…_

"But you're not my husband," Misaki said as if that explained everything.

"So? It's not like we're going to nookie or anything." _Not that I want to with anyone other than my lil dumpling!!_

"It's not proper!"_ Sweet Kami-sama, please don't let my husband ever find out about this!!_

"So neither is running around the countryside with four strange men," Jakotsu said, quirking an eyebrow at her as he folded his arms across his chest.

"Well, ummm…"

"Well nothing… Let's just get this over with since neither of us wants to be here with the other one." Turning away from her, the cross-dresser began to disrobe.

Misaki sighed and followed suit, hanging her yukata up on one of the wooden pegs on the wall. Her back to the cross-dresser, she took a bucket of water and poured it over herself.

Jakotsu did the same before scrubbing the grim of the journey off with a small bag of rice bran. They bathed silently, each following an unsaid truce to leave the other alone for the moment. As soon as he was finished, Jakotsu got up and padded over to soaking pool, not caring if she looked at him or not. The water was warm and it did little to ease the tension in his muscles. Closing his eyes, he imagined Bankotsu was with him instead of the princess. It was easy to do especially when she entered the water as it lapped gently against his side.

Misaki briefly studied his profile, noting the contented smile he wore. "What are you thinking about?"

_I was thinking how nice it would be if you stopped talking and left me alone… _Jakotsu eyed her out of the corner of his eye, and grinning wickedly, he said, "I was thinking how nice it would be to nookie in here with my lil dumpling."

"Is that all you ever think about?"_ Not even Neko-chan thinks about it that much!_

The cross-dresser laughed. "You sound just like Ren, and I guess I do think about that a lot, but it's fun."

"Yeah…?"

He nodded. "It's hard to explain why, but I know it's more fun with my Aniki-chan than it is with anyone else."

She smiled. "You love him a lot…"

"Yeah…" The cross-dresser smiled. "And umm, let's go. I think we've been here long enough."_ And if I stay here any longer, you'll exactly how much I do love my lil dumpling…_

"Okay…"

Without another word, Jakotsu climbed out of the water. He used his hands to dry off, before grabbing a piece of cloth from the wall to finish drying.

Misaki got out as soon as he turned away and headed towards where they had left their clothes. She was pleased the cloth she had used to dry off with was large enough to wrap around her body as she felt less exposed. Padding softly in the gloom, she found the cross-dresser waiting for her, waves of boredom and impatience washing off him like a tsunami. As soon as she was dressed, Misaki started to follow him back to their room.

Outside the sun was setting, casting a rosy glow about the place, and several servants scurried about, lighting the lanterns that hung from the inn's overhanging eaves. It felt so much like home, that Misaki felt a sharp pang of homesickness and she paused as she will herself not to cry.

Jakotsu had walked several paces ahead before he realized she was not there. Grumbling to himself just under his breath, he turned to face her. "Come on, let's go!" he said, pulling her from her reverie.

Wiping her tears away with her sleeve, Misaki hurried towards him.

888

"Have fun?" Renkotsu said dryly as Jakotsu breezed into their room. Misaki entered a few seconds later, sliding the shoji closed behind her. Unlike the cross-dresser, she did not seem all that happy to be back.

"Hmmm… yeah. Although, I'm much happier to be back," Jakotsu said as he sat down next to his lover. He giggled and leaned on Bankotsu as he tried to steal a sip of sake from the cup the sixteen year old was holding.

"Sweetness! Get your own!" Bankotsu chuckled as he dodged another attempt by his paramour to steal a sip of his sake.

"But I like yours better!" the cross-dresser giggled.

"Hime-sama?" Renkotsu said softly.

"Hmmm?"

"Everything alright?"

Misaki sighed. "I think so. I really wanted some time alone, not that your company isn't appreciated, but…" she trailed off helplessly._ I just want to cry my heart out as I miss my father and my home and I can't do that in front of all of you._

"I understand, I know perfectly well what it's like to spend days on end in his company," the fire-breather chuckled. "At least he's not flirting with you."

The princess smiled. "True, but then again, I wonder if that's better than being constantly reminded about how little interested he is in me," she said ruefully.

"Trust me, the constant flirting and attention can get very cloying after a while."

"Is that so?" she said tartly.

Renkotsu nodded. "Perhaps it's different for a pretty woman, like you, but for a man…" he shrugged. "It gets tiresome, especially when I've told him time after time again, that I'm not interested."

Misaki tittered into her sleeve. "You'd think he realize how well that works. He has been doing that to me all week."

The fire-breather laughed along with her. "You'd think."

"Hey, Ren," Jakotsu said.

"Yeah?"

"Stop flirting with her."

Renkotsu winked at Misaki, before turning to face the cross-dresser. "Why should I? You're not interested in her, and she is rather pretty."

"I promised to protect her."

"Jak, I hate to break it to you, but flirting never harmed anyone. If it did, I'd be dead by now from all the times you've flirted with me. Besides, no one is interested in watching you rabbit with Oo-Aniki."

"Ren," Suikotsu said as he came over to with them. "Please, before Oo-Aniki gets involved."

"Fine…"

"Hime-sama, I've made some tea, would you like some?" the claw-bearer asked.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome," he replied as he poured her a cup of tea and handed it to her. "In another week we should be in Ise."

"Really?" Misaki sipped her tea.

"I believe so. I've never been there before but I've heard it's nice."

"I was there when I was little. I remember visiting some of the many shrines they have there and leaving offerings for my mother…" She sighed. "She died when I was little."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay; it was a long time ago." Misaki smiled. "Not really, but it feels like it."

"If you wish to stop at any shrines when we get there…" The fire-breather helped himself to a cup of tea.

"Thank you, Renkotsu-sama, I'll be sure to tell you." Having finished her tea, Misaki set the cup down on the tray that sat between her and claw-bearer.

"Now that that's settled, perhaps we should get some sleep. We've got another long day ahead of us," Suikotsu said. _And with a bit of luck you two won't keep us up all night with your rabbiting…_ he thought as he looked over at them. He shook his head because Bankotsu had pulled the cross-dresser onto his lap, where he sat, half naked; while he covered the sixteen year old's face with kisses.

"I can sleep with you, right, Aniki-chan?" the cross-dresser asked, giving his lover his best cute and adorable look. _Please say I can! I'm tired of sleeping with her!!_

"I don't see why not."

"Good!" Jakotsu said happily as he pounced on his lover, pushing him onto his back.

"You'll have to forgive him, Hime-sama," Renkotsu said dryly. "I think a rabbit demon put a spell on him…"

The princess giggled. "Say no more, I've heard him call out to the waka-sama in his sleep…"

"You poor thing."

"It's okay…"

"It doesn't bother you? If it does, I can talk to him about it," Suikotsu offered.

"And if Sui asks him not to do it, he'll stop," Renkotsu added.

"No, please don't go to any trouble on my part. They make each other happy and besides, everyone knows that men in the army have 'close' friendships…" the princess replied as her cheeks heated up.

"Yeah…" the claw-bearer replied as an awkward silence settled over them.

So while the futons were being unrolled and preparations for sleep were being made, Suikotsu pulled the cross-dresser aside. "Jak, could you please do me a favor and use some restraint while in Oo-Aniki's presence? You're upsetting the princess."

"So?" Jakotsu whined petulantly like a spoiled child being denied a favorite toy.

"So, you're supposed to look after her well-being and upsetting her is failing in that duty." When it looked like the cross-dresser was going to protest further, Suikotsu held up a hand. "Please, I'm asking you as a friend and I'm telling you as your 'chichi-ue,' stop the nonsense and think about someone else's needs besides your own."

"But what about Aniki-chan's needs?"

"Oo-Aniki has managed just fine. And I know it must be hard for you to be in close contact with someone you'd rather not be around, but you're going to have to put up with it for a little longer."

The cross-dresser pouted. "But my balls are starting to hurt," he whined.

Suikotsu held his breath then let it out slowly as he rubbed the spot on his forehead between his eyes. "So go to the latrine and relieve your uh… 'tension.'"

"I'd rather Aniki-chan did that for me." Jakotsu smiled slyly. "What if Aniki-chan had to go to there too?"

"No, because then everyone would be worried you had fallen in when you failed to come back quickly. Besides, you don't want to ummm… you know, in there."

Jakotsu pouted. "True…" He sighed.

"So it's only another week until Ise."

"It's going to be the longest week of my life…"

"You'll live, Jak." Suikotsu patted him on the back before heading over to his futon.

"I hope so…" _Oh hell… sore balls, no nookie with Aniki-chan for at least another week, and having to watch over Pain-in-ass-hime… I so want to kill something!!_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six: Are we there yet?

By kira

_Author's note's: Thank you, Jen for finding a free minute to pink this for me… If only I could have found a way to work in blue balls and stuck fingers for you! ;p_

888

Three days had passed and the inn was just a distant memory. Since they had traded the oxen and heavy cart for something smaller and lighter, they were able to travel more quickly thanks to a pair of horses. The only drawback to that was that the princess and the cross-dresser were in even tighter quarters and neither one was happy about it. At one point, Bankotsu was seriously considering making them both get out, and leaving them behind. That idea, however, was nixed when Renkotsu pointed out that they would only get their payment if they delivered the princess to Ise in one piece, and leaving her alone in the woods with Jakotsu and the Jakotsutou, was a sure fire way of getting nothing but an extremely angry and bloodied cross-dresser for their troubles when he finally caught up to them. So everyone gritted their teeth and endured it as best they could.

"Waka-sama? Could we please stop?" Misaki asked.

"Keep going, Aniki-chan! We just stopped a little while ago." Jakotsu glared at her.

Ignoring him, the princess pleaded, "Please? I need to go…" she whispered the last part.

"You just went!"

"So? I have to go again!"

"But nobody's that full of piss!"

Misaki flushed angrily. "Well, I am!" she spat defiantly.

"Useless bitch! At this rate we'll never get there!"

"Excuse me?!"

"You heard me, you useless bitch!" Jakotsu moved aside the silk curtain separating the carriage interior from his comrades up front and glared at his lover. "Aniki-chan, that bitch is delaying us again!"

Bankotsu sighed wearily. "Maybe she's getting sick, Sweetness." _She's probably sick of being with you, not that I blame her at the moment… _

"May I?" Suikotsu asked as he turned to face the cross-dresser.

Heaving a long suffering sigh, Jakotsu reluctantly sat back down as the claw-bearer poked his head inside.

"Hime-sama? Are feeling okay?"

"Yes… I just have to stop. Please, Suikotsu-sama, may we stop?"

Suikotsu reached out and felt her forehead. "She's not feverish, so perhaps we should take a break incase her legs are cramping up. It's rather close in there," he said as he returned to his seat up front.

"You sure there's nothing wrong with her?" Bankotsu said softly.

"No, but whatever it is, I don't think it's that serious. She may simply be coming down with 'wedding night fever.'"

"What?"

Renkotsu laughed. "It's something the girls you know in the village never suffered from."

"Hunh?" Bankotsu stared at him blankly.

"Nerves about what's going to happen on her wedding night," Suikotsu clarified.

"Oh…" Bankotsu laughed.

Having heard them as clearly as if they were all sitting up front, Misaki was mortified over being discussed as if she was not there, while Jakotsu smirked at her discomfiture.

"Looks like we're not stopping, bitch," he said sweetly.

"Stop calling me a bitch!"

"And if I don't…?"

"You're going to regret it!" she snapped.

"Ooh… I'm scared," he chuckled.

"You will be when I tell my husband you ravished me!"

Jakotsu laughed. "Like he's going to believe that! HAHAHAHA!!"

"He will too!" Misaki retorted, although there was a bit of uncertainty in her voice.

"Oh really?" he said dryly. "Don't tell me you were nookying with one of your father's men, because unless you've lost your maidenhead, he's not going to believe it."

The princess' eyes went wide as she took in that bit of information.

"Just as I thought," Jakotsu said smugly. "You're still untouched."

Misaki sighed, looking utterly defeated. "But I still need to stop."

It was Jakotsu's turn to go wide-eyed as a possibility hit him. "It's not time for your moon cycle, is it?" he said in a strangled whisper as thoughts of his ruined kimono and fundoshi danced through his head.

"NO!" Misaki hissed as her cheeks heated up. "And how…?" she whispered.

"Oh hell!" He glared at her. "As for how I know, well, I grew up in a whorehouse, where the girls talked about _everything_. In fact, they used to look forward to that time because it gave them time off to rest and be by themselves and not have to worry about entertaining a client. So instead of whining about it, be happy." Jakotsu narrowed his eyes. "If you ruin my kimono, I swear I'll cut you up into little pieces!" he hissed.

"That's not-" she started to say when she broke wind, sending the cross-dresser into paroxysms of laughter as she turned beet red.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! You had to stop for a fart!! HAHAHAH!! Oh that's too funny!! How long were you holding that in since the last time we stopped?" Jakotsu roared with laughter._ You're not that useless after all if you can get rid of my boredom and make me laugh…_"You should hear Aniki-chan after he's eaten takoyaki! HAHAHAHA!!"

"Jakotsu!" Bankotsu said as the claw-bearer coughed and Renkotsu bit his lip to keep from laughing.

"Well, you do, Aniki-chan, besides, it's funny, and at least she doesn't have to smell it!" the cross-dresser retorted cheekily.

"It is not…" Misaki's eyes welled up with tears. "… f-f-f-funny…"

"The hell it is! Hehehehe…Damn it, don't cry…" Jakotsu groaned. "Hime-sama?" He blinked at her a few times as he prayed to everything he could think of to get her to stop crying. "You're right; It's not that funny…" he trailed off, hoping to appease her and unsure of how to go about doing it. _Please don't cry!! It's so annoying when you do! _"Hime-sama…?"

Misaki stared him, her lower lip trembling, before she burst into tears.

"I'm…" Jakotsu refused to look her as she blubbered into her sleeve. _Damn it!! You're ruining my kimono!! And irritating the hell out of me too!!_ Sighing, he said the only thing he could think of, "Ummm… sorry…?"

She looked up at him briefly, before launching herself at him. Misaki wrapped her arms around his neck and cried her heart out as she held onto him.

"Get off me!!" The cross-dresser reached up and tried pulling her arms away, but she clung to him with a tenacity that was surprising. "Now!! Let go!! Stupid bitch, I said, 'let go!!'"

Misaki, however, chose to ignore him much to his mounting annoyance.

"Hime-sama, I swear if you don't get your filthy hands off me, you're going to regret it!" he hissed.

"Jakotsu!" Bankotsu called out. "What's going on?"_ Not that I really want to know, but I'm getting really tired of your nonsense!_

"Nothing… the stupid bit- I mean the hime-sama won't stop crying."

"Well, you did upset her, Jak," Renkotsu dryly pointed out the obvious which did nothing to alleviate the cross-dresser's irritation over the matter.

"Did not! All I did was laugh at her nonsense!" Jakotsu whined.

"Jak, women don't like to be laughed at, especially when it involves things of a delicate nature," Suikotsu calmly informed him.

The cross-dresser said nothing; instead, he looked down at the weeping princess and groaned inwardly as he knew the claw-bearer was right. Irksome as it was, he tentatively reached out with a hand, almost as if he was afraid his hand would fall off if he touched her, and simply gave her a quick pat on the back. The unexpected and kind gestured did the trick; Misaki pulled away from him and sat back, wiping her tears with the back of her hands. Since neither one trusted themselves to talk, they let the silence stretch between them like a living being.

"Well, either they killed each other or she cried herself out," Renkotsu said to no one in particular.

"Let's hope she simply cried herself out," Bankotsu replied.

"Why is that?"

"Because if they killed each other then this is all a waste of time with nothing to show for it," Bankotsu said as the other two groaned.

888

Things went smoothly now that they had called a truce of sorts. After two days of peaceful coexistence, Bankotsu decided to reward his paramour with a walk in the moonlight. He told him they would be alone and the cross-dresser could not have been happier.

Jakotsu held his lover's hand as they walked away from the others. As soon as he was sure they could not see them, not that he cared; the cross-dresser stopped and pulled the younger boy close. He kissed Bankotsu long and hard, all of his frustration at being separated from his lover making itself known, as his hands wandered over the younger boy's body.

Bankotsu chuckled as he playfully resisted his paramour's advances. "I'm sorry, Sweetness, but as much as I would love to nookie with you-" the rest of what he was saying was swallowed up in Jakotsu's kiss. "Sweetness…" he said breathlessly when they broke the kiss. "We can't. You're supposed to be the princess."

"Oh, fuck that!" Jakotsu replied peevishly. "I'm tired of pretending! There's no one around and you know it!" He narrowed his eyes at his lover, studying his face in the soft moonlight. "Or are you tired of me? Is that it? You want to get rid of me and now you've found the perfect excuse!"

"No!! Not at all," Bankotsu soothed as he pulled the cross-dresser close. "Ummm… since we can't nookie…"

Jakotsu growled in frustration before it hit him. Smiling sweetly, he said, "I know… what if we suck each off? Please, Aniki-chan? It hurts not being able to be with you like I want…"

"Tell me about it…" The younger boy grinned. "It'll also go quicker that way. So how do you want to do it?"

"Even though I swear my balls are going to fall off if I wait any longer, I want to eat you first, my tasty lil dumpling…" the cross-dresser purred as he reached for his lover's hakama ties.

888

"I wonder what's taking them so long. You don't think something's happened to them?" Misaki asked Suikotsu. They were standing next to the horse cart, while Renkotsu made sure the horses were properly secured for the night before everyone went to sleep.

"No, they're simply being themselves," the claw-bearer replied wryly.

She made a little sound of amusement. After all the time they had spent together, Misaki knew exactly where Jakotsu's affections lay. Her girlish heart pictured a romantic walk in the moonlight and a chaste kiss or two, while refusing to acknowledge exactly what they were up to.

"Just be glad you haven't had to listen to stories about Ban's prowess," Renkotsu said as he approached. "Forgive me for being so crude, but you seem like a sensible woman, Hime-sama, and one not that easily offended."_ Despite your earlier tears over a stupid fart…_

"You are forgiven, Renkotsu-sama." Misaki placed a hand on the back of the cart. "If you two will excuse me, I'd like to go to sleep."

"Of course," Suikotsu said. "Sleep well, Hime-sama."

"Goodnight," Renkotsu added.

"'night, Gentlemen…"

888

"Do we have to go back?" Jakotsu whined.

"Unfortunately, we do, Sweetness. Normally I'd say 'no,' as you know as well as I do, Ren and Sui know what we were up to, but the princess wouldn't and she might make them come looking for us. That's not so bad, but what if they bring her with?"

"Oh hell…" the cross-dresser grumbled.

"I promise you, Sweetness, as soon as we're done with this mission, I'm going to spend so much time with you nookying and otherwise, you're going to get sick of me!"

"I could never get sick of you…" Jakotsu purred. Leaning forward, he kissed his lover. Sighing softly as he rested his forehead against Bankotsu's, he added, "Let's go. The sooner we get back, the closer we'll be to the end of this mission, right?"

"Right…"

888

"Have fun with your friend?" Misaki murmured sleepily as Jakotsu entered the cart.

"Yeah…" He blinked, not sure if she was making fun of him or not, as her comment was reminiscent of something Renkotsu would say.

"Good… then go to sleep… Renkotsu-sama said we're nearly there…"

"Oh good…" Jakotsu said as he made himself comfortable. He rolled over and was soon snoring softly as he drifted off to sleep.

888

They were a day away from completing their mission and with each passing ri, Jakotsu's mood lifted until he was positively giddy with excitement. So much so, that he happily sat there, discussing her wedding plans with the princess. In another day, he would be rid of her for good, so if he spent the remaining time being extra nice to her, he was sure Bankotsu would reward him handsomely for it. Even a quick stop for lunch did nothing to dampen his spirits.

"What are you so happy about?" Renkotsu asked. "From the way you're behaving, you'd swear you were getting married instead of her."

"Hunh?" Jakotsu looked over at the fire-breather like he had three heads.

"I said…" he started, but stopped when caught the look on Bankotsu's face. "Never mind, Jak. So how soon should we get started, Oo-Aniki?"

Bankotsu rolled his eyes. _Nice try, Ren…but I still know what you were up to. Please just leave him alone until we're done with the stupid mission, okay? We've finally got him to the point where he's actually enjoying her company, so don't ruin it!_ Taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly, he replied, "How about now? Everyone's finished eating."

"Sounds good to me," the fire-breather said as he stood up.

"I'm ready to go," Suikotsu added.

"Hime-sama?" Bankotsu asked as he looked over at his paramour and the princess.

The cross-dresser giggled and answered almost as fast as she did. "Let's go!" they chorused.

_Then why do I have a bad feeling about this…?_ Bankotsu thought as he helped them up. _Things are just too good to be true… Something's got to give… but what? And when…?_

888

It happened just as dusk was falling and the late summer shadows were lengthening. They had taken a brief stop to stretch their legs and relieve themselves, and to protect the princess' modesty, she and Jakotsu had gone a few paces into the forest that lined the road. As Renkotsu was about to climb back up onto the cart, Bankotsu said, "Ren, go see what's taking them so long, but don't let them know you're there, so she doesn't think you're spying on her."

_That doesn't make any sense, Ban, but okay…_ "Will do." The fire-breather hopped back down and disappeared into the woods.

A few minutes later, a rock was thrown, hitting one of the horses on the rump and throwing it into a panic. It took off, its partner just as spooked, and thundered down the road. Pulling back on the reins with all his strength, Bankotsu, even with some help from the claw-bearer, was hard pressed to slow frightened horses. They had gone about a half-ri before they came to a stop when one of the horses went down with a broken leg, upsetting the cart.

Despite the commotion, Renkotsu continued heading in the direction the cross-dresser had gone with Misaki.

888

"Hurry up!" Jakotsu whined. "We need to get back before they come looking for us!"

"Done!" Misaki said.

There was a slight rustling noise before everything went quiet.

"You know, if I didn't have to wear that stupid-"

"Sssh!" the cross-dresser hissed. "There's someone here…"

"Where?" she whispered, "I don't hear anything."

"Exactly… It's gone quiet, too quiet if you ask me…" Jakotsu reached down and drew the left side of his kimono up, tucking it neatly into his obi behind him. At her questioning look, he added, "Just in case. Now sssh…" He scanned the area around them, finding nothing out of the ordinary. Still, he felt as though they were being watched and it worried him far more than he let on.

When he heard the sound of a twig snapping, Jakotsu grabbed her hand and ran, pulling the startled princess behind him. "Run!!"

888

Renkotsu heard a twig snap and he froze. He surveyed the surrounding landscape for signs of trouble, but found nothing. He cursed the fact that they had become so complacent the closer they got to Ise._ Nothing we can do about that now except show them what it's like to take on the Shichinintai…_he thought, grinning wickedly.

"Run!!" Jakotsu's voice cut through the stillness, spurring the fire-breather into action. Renkotsu ran towards it, praying that would not be too late.

888

"You okay, Sui?" Bankotsu said as he jumped down from the overturned cart. Somehow he had managed to hold on, unlike the hapless claw-bearer who was sitting in the road.

"Yeah…" Suikotsu replied as he dragged himself painfully to his feet. "My ass hurts from landing on my claws," he said, reaching under the leather bag to rub his bruised cheek. "But I consider myself lucky Banryuu didn't land on me."

Bankotsu laughed. "Too bad the horses didn't fair so well." He unhitched them from the cart. After close inspection the one horse turned out to be a bit skittish, but otherwise fine. The other horse unfortunately had to be put down as it had broken its leg when it fell. After Suikotsu led the other horse away, Bankotsu used his halberd to put the poor thing out of its misery. "Let's go see if we can find the others and whoever was behind this," he said as he approached the claw-bearer, who nodded in agreement.

888

"Slow down," Misaki panted. "I can't run anymore!"

"We can't! If we do whoever it is will get us!"

"So?"

"So? If they didn't mean us any harm they wouldn't be sneaking up on us! Now move it!" The cross-dresser roughly pulled her along. He was getting tired of running as well, but the adrenaline pumping through his system and his training kept him moving. A quick glance over his shoulder confirmed his worst fears; they were being pursued by several people on horseback. Even worse, Misaki had left his sword behind in the cart._ Foolish woman!! You'd better pray to all that's holy we don't killed because of your stupidity!!_

_Oh hell! Where to hide, where to hide?!_ As they ran, Jakotsu headed towards the denser undergrowth where it would be difficult to follow them on horseback, forcing his pursuers to slow down and find a different way to capture them.

Misaki ran blindly behind him. She was terrified and exhausted but fear kept her running along behind him despite the cuts and bruises she got from the underbrush. Not even the ninja who had tried to strangle her had been this scary. Just when she thought she could not go on any longer, Jakotsu cried out in pain as he went down. Her momentum pushed Misaki down on top of him.

Grimacing in pain, Jakotsu wiggled out from under her and clamped a hand over her mouth. Leaning towards her, he hissed in her ear, "Don't say a word."

She nodded and he let go.

"I hurt my ankle… so we've got no choice other than to stay put and hide."

"How bad is it?" she whispered.

"I don't think I broke it; as it doesn't hurt as bad as it did when I broke my arm." The cross-dresser sat up and gingerly probed the affected limb.

"Oh good!" Misaki smiled at him as she also sat up.

"Idiot! It's not broken but I still can't walk on it!" He rolled his eyes at her.

"Oh…"

"Yeah. Now shut up!" Jakotsu looked around, and finding nowhere better to hide, he pushed her roughly onto the ground, and lying next to her, he prayed that no one would spot them.

888

"Let's hope Ren is with them," Bankotsu said as he adjusted the Jakotsutou's sheath over his shoulder.

"Yeah. At least that way they'll have a chance."

"I know. I don't like it that he's 'naked' either, but we all got careless…" The young leader of the Shichinintai rested the Banryuu on his left shoulder, and grabbing the horse's bridle he urged the gelding forward.

"Understandable, Oo-Aniki. We're the Shichinintai; no one would dare mess with us unless they're completely stupid or suicidal."

"Aside from the fact that this is the second time someone has… So tell me, Sui, these, uh… _idiots_?" Bankotsu grinned.

"Seem to be both stupid and suicidal." Suikotsu grinned back at him.

"Then it won't take long to kick their asses!"_ And avenge our reputation! I can't believe we got caught twice with our guard down!!_

"Nope!"

888

Renkotsu tracked them slowly, conserving his strength on the one hand, yet reasonably sure on the other it would be difficult for anyone on horseback to go in the same direction as the princess and Jakotsu. If anything they would have to circle around them, difficult, because they could never be sure if their "prey" suddenly backtracked on them. And he would not put it past the cross-dresser to do exactly that. So he figured if he bided his time he would eventually meet up with them and they could easily slip away. At least he hoped so. If not, then a few well placed bursts of fire should help.

So he entered the undergrowth, chuckling softly at the piece of butterfly patterned silk he found hanging from a broken branch. Renkotsu kept going, following the trail of destruction Jakotsu wrought as he and Misaki ran through the undergrowth. Since he saw no signs of their pursuers, the fire-breather hoped they had given up and left his comrades alone.

888

"What are we going to do now?" Misaki whispered.

_I'm going to kill you with my bare hands if you don't shut up!_ "Nothing, just be quiet and maybe they'll go away!" the cross-dresser hissed.

"But that's stupid!"

_So are you, but you don't hear me complaining… _"You got any better ideas?" Jakotsu said sarcastically.

"Yes!" Misaki stood up, drawing their pursers' attention. She held a large stick awkwardly in her hands as the cross-dresser struggled painfully to his feet.

"Put that down, Hana-chan," Jakotsu said. "These nice men won't hurt us."

Misaki looked over her shoulder at him. "Hunh?"

"Listen to your big sister Cho, and put the stick down before you get hurt." The cross-dresser glared at her.

"No!" Misaki swung the branch as the men approached.

"Yeah, listen to your sister, girl, and put it down. We won't hurt you," one of the men said as he took a few steps forward only to hurry back when the princess swung the stick at him again.

"Go away and leave us alone!"

"You two look lost…"

"Yeah! This is no place for a couple of ladies like yourselves to be." The man grinned. "You never know who you'll meet."

"Please, Hana-chan, put that down," Jakotsu said, "now!"

"No!"

"Please…"

"No! I can do this, Cho-chan!" Misaki cried as she rushed forward, brandishing the stick.

"Oh hell!" the cross-dresser moaned as he limped after her._ You're going to get us killed for sure! Damn it!! I never got to tell Aniki-chan I love him today!!_

Misaki managed to catch one of the men off guard and she hit him as hard as she could with the stick. As luck would have it, she connected with his head and he went down, stunned by the blow. Unfortunately she didn't have much time to recover from the shock, before they rushed her, scaring her. Screaming loudly, she never-the-less reacted purely on instinct, swinging the stick blindly, and giving a glancing blow whenever she was lucky enough to connect. The men quickly figured out that all they needed to do was stay just out of range and she would quickly tire herself. Their leader, however, was not as patient and he simply walked over to Jakotsu and easily captured him as the cross-dresser figured it would be safer to simply give up and wait for the others to come to their aid.

"Hey, Hana-chan!" the man called out. "If you don't put that down, I'll kill your sister."

"No…" she cried as she dropped the stick.

"Let's tie them up so we can figure out what to do with them," their leader said. "Ginta, Masa, get some rope."

The two men ran to the horse and brought back some rope, which they used to tie the princess and Jakotsu up with, before forcing them to sit on the ground. Their leader stood there, staring at them, while he decided what to do with them.

"Hey, cute stuff," Jakotsu purred at the bandit leader. "Want me to suck you off first?"

The man glared at him before he walked over and backhanded the cross-dresser across the mouth. "Shut your filthy mouth, whore!"

Jakotsu smiled and spat out a mouthful of blood. "Suit yourself."

"You looking to die, bitch?" He grabbed the cross-dresser by the chin, forcing him to look up at him. Instead of cowering in fear, Jakotsu smiled seductively at him.

"Please don't hurt her…" Misaki pleaded softly, briefly drawing the bandit leader's attention.

The man, however, looked at them both in disgust, before posting a guard over them, and walking away to find out how his fallen comrade was doing.

888

Renkotsu saw it all from the shadows. He shook his head over the princess' stupid attempt at bravery and he wondered what was wrong with the cross-dresser to allow her to do something Jakotsu knew damned well was as futile as it was foolhardy.

When the men gathered together next to the horses, Renkotsu decided to make his move. He threw a net of fine steel over them and before they could react, he breathed fire on it, setting the meshwork ablaze. The startled cries of them en and the smell of smoke was enough to panic their horses. As he approached, Renkotsu spewed another flaming mouthful of cheap sake at them, setting their clothing on fire and it was not long before the panicked cries became ones of anguish and fear of being burned alive. As the bandits struggled to get away, Renkotsu was busy setting the princess and the cross-dresser free.

"Are you okay, Hime-sama?"

"I'm fine, but Jakotsu is hurt," she replied as she rubbed her sore wrists.

The cross-dresser sighed as Renkotsu inwardly groaned. "Yeah…I hurt my ankle when I fell," he said sweetly.

"You've got a nasty looking bruise on your cheek too. He hit you hard, hunh?" Renkotsu said.

The cross-dresser fingered his cheek. "You saw that and you didn't do anything?!"

"I'm sorry, Jak, but there wasn't a whole lot I could do at the time. I needed them all together and it seems your smart mouth did the trick." The fire-breather chuckled, although Jakotsu was clearly not amused. "Come, I'll carry you and we'd better hurry too," Renkotsu said when he noticed how upset Misaki was. The princess kept looking at the dying men and the fire-breather wanted them all out of there as quickly as possible, on the odd chance that there were more men than they had seen so far.

"Okay…" Jakotsu replied, somewhat mollified by his comrade's offer of assistance. Holding out his arms, Renkotsu quickly scooped the cross-dresser up and they were on their way.

888

"Hey!" Bankotsu called out as they approached the others where they waited on the side of the road.

"Aniki-chan!" Jakotsu said happily.

"What the hell happened?"

"We got chased through the woods by these awful men," Misaki said softly.

"Yeah, and I fell and hurt myself and then the hime-sama whacked them with a tree branch," Jakotsu added.

"And then Renkotsu-sama ummm…"

"I rescued them when Jak's usual tactics didn't work," Renkotsu said.

Bankotsu nodded.

"What happened to you, Aniki-chan? Where's the cart?"

As Bankotsu filled them in, Suikotsu came over and knelt next to the princess. "Are you okay, Hime-sama? You look like you had quite a shock."

Misaki felt her eyes welling up with tears. She nodded wordlessly.

"If only I had some sake, as I think it would help settle your nerves," Suikotsu said ruefully

The princess choked out a half laugh, half sob. "Yeah…"

Just then, the horse whinnied.

"Now what?" Bankotsu muttered irritably.

Now sooner had the words left his mouth, but the faint sound of hoof beats could be heard.

"You don't think they had friends, Ren?" Jakotsu asked.

"I hope not…"

Meanwhile, Bankotsu had gone to stand in the middle of the road, the Banryuu balance rakishly on his shoulder. He grinned cockily as he waited. "Whoever it is, Sweetness," he said loud enough for the others to hear. "I'm ready for them."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven: Take your wife, please!

By kira

_Author's notes: Thank you again to Jen, the best beta in the world! *glomps you*_

888

Bankotsu stood there, waiting, as a small army approached.

"Jak, do what you can to guard the princess while we go help Ban," Renkotsu said while Suikotsu tended to Jakotsu's ankle.

"But…"

"But nothing. Come on, Sui," the fire-breather said. He unhooked his flask of flammable liquid from his obi.

Suikotsu looked up at him and nodded. Turning his attention back to the cross-dresser, he said, "Try to stay off of it, Jak. Ren, go get his Jakotsutou. That should keep you both safe."

Jakotsu nodded.

"Just be sure to stay where he tells you, Hime-sama," the gentle healer added. "Otherwise you could get hurt."

"Or worse…" the cross-dresser added.

Misaki's eyes widened.

"Yup." The cross-dresser snorted in amusement. "Those bandits were nothing compared to what we could be facing, so try to stay out of trouble?" He looked up at her.

"He's right, Hime-sama. We have no idea what we're dealing with, it could turn out to be nothing, or we could all be accused of whatever marauding they were up to," Suikotsu added.

Renkotsu returned a few minutes later with Jakotsu's sword. Handing it to the cross-dresser, the younger man slipped the sheath's strap over his head and adjusted it to fit comfortably. He struggled to his feet.

"Jakotsu, sit!"

"No, Sui… I want to face this head on. I'm tired of all the shit. We're the Shichinintai, damn it! And we deserve respect! Besides, I can't take care of her if I'm sitting on my ass." He grinned.

"You could do a lot of damage to your ankle."

"And I could get killed sitting on my ass. I'm tired of being a woman, Sui. Now's the time for me to be a man."

Suikotsu shook his head.

Jakotsu looked over at the princess. "If you don't want to get hurt, stay behind me as close as you can." He bent down to tuck the end of his kimono and undergarments into his obi, before unsheathing his sword. "My Jakotsutou can strike like a snake," he purred.

Misaki nodded; her eyes wide. She stepped back to stand behind him.

The sound of the approaching army grew louder and the claw-bearer and fire-breather stepped forward to stand alongside their leader. Like Bankotsu, they stood at the ready while giving the appearance of being totally relaxed.

"Aren't you afraid?" Misaki whispered.

"A little, I'd be a fool if I wasn't. If you're frightened, whatever you do stay close… As annoying as you are, Aniki-chan would have my head if anything happened to you. Now shut up and shadow me."

"Fine!" she snapped, showing a bit of the fire in her spirit.

Jakotsu snorted in amusement.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing…"

Misaki huffed. She was still frightened, and after all the time she had spent in the cross-dresser's company, she knew he'd let her die if he could. The sound of a horse whinnying had her pressed up against his back and her eyes closed as she gripped his shoulders tightly.

"Get off me, you idiot!" Jakotsu hissed. "I can't fight with you holding onto me like that! Shit! You're a useless bitch! Whatever happened to the brave fool who took on those bandits with a stick?"_ She was just here…So where'd she go?_

Misaki slowly let go and stepped back a step. "She's still here…"

"Good."

She heard the amusement in his voice.

"You want to be a man, now's your chance."

888

Bankotsu stood his ground as the army approached. He grinned cockily as one of the men dismounted. Swords hanging by his hip, the man, who looked to be around Renkotsu's age, led his horse as he strode confidently towards them.

"Who are you?"

"Bankotsu of the Shichinintai. You?"

"Hikaru of the Ito clan."

888

"Jakotsu-sama?"

"What?"

"My betrothed's name is Hikaru. I wonder if that's him…"

"Yeah?"

"Yes…"

"How you can be sure that's him? I thought you haven't seen him in years."

"I haven't, but I do know he has a scar on his right cheek. He got it while playing in the garden with me. I remember he screamed like they were killing him when his father's army surgeon stitched it up. They used to say it healed ugly to remind him of the time he cried like a baby, instead of taking it like a man."

"And now he's leading an army? Amazing…"

"Hikaru always was…" She sighed.

"Indeed…" Jakotsu shrugged.

"I know if I saw him, I could tell if it was him or not."

"I don't know…"

"Please, Jakotsu-sama," Misaki pleaded.

"You sure you want to greet him dressed like that?"

"Yes."_ He's going to see me anyway, if that's not him and I make it out of here alive…_

The cross-dresser shrugged. "Oo-Aniki!" he called out. "'Jakotsu' says he might know the leader of that army!"

"He does, does he?"

"Yeah! I think 'he' nookied with him a while ago!"

"I did not!" Misaki hissed.

"Shut up!" Jakotsu hissed back at her. "Just stick close and follow me, useless bitch."

Misaki glared at him but said nothing. As he limped forward, she followed. When they reached Bankotsu, he beckoned her to him.

"Is that the man you know?"

"He's got a scar on cheek, but it's hard to tell with his helmet on."

"He's not going to take it off, only a fool would."

"Oh… then I don't know."

Hikaru watched their exchange, frowning. There was something odd about the man they called Jakotsu, and even stranger, the whore they had with them looked more battle ready than he did. Hikaru knew if they had met, he would not be likely to forget him and yet, he wondered as he did seem vaguely familiar. His horse, sensing his unease, whinnied. Hikaru rubbed its nose and sighed. "This is all a waste of time. Daisuke-san, let's round them up and bring them to my father. For all we know they're just playing at being the Shichinintai since all I see is four of them and their whore."

"Hey!" the real Jakotsu called out. "We are too the Shichinintai!"

"Shut up, Jakotsu!" Bankotsu hissed. "We'll go with you peacefully. I'd hate to accidently kill you in case you're the one who's marrying the Lady Kato." He stuck Banryuu's blade into the ground.

Daisuke approached them. "Ito-sama, there was a messenger pigeon this morning from your father saying the lady would be traveling with them. Perhaps it is them."

"All I see are four men and a whore with a smart mouth," Hikaru said dismissively. "I don't think my future wife, a woman of high breeding, would be so brazen as to act the whore."

"True…" Daisuke motioned for several men to come forward. "Take them into custody."

888

Jakotsu stood there, pouting, the Jakotsutou slung over his shoulder.

Misaki stepped back from him to stand with others, giving them some privacy as Bankotsu approached.

"Come on, Sweetness, behave," Bankotsu said softly. "You're upsetting the princess."

"So?" the cross-dresser huffed.

"So this mission isn't over until we get paid, and the better you treat her, the better I'm sure we'll get paid."

"Oh…" Jakotsu frowned.

"Yeah…"

"Wait!"

"Now what?" Bankotsu sighed.

"Why are we surrendering, Aniki-chan? We're the Shichinintai! We don't surrender to anyone!"

"True, but in this instance, Sweetness, I think it's best if do, as we have the princess to worry about. Her safety is more important than kicking some ass." The young leader of the Shichinintai grinned. "Besides, traveling with an army will make life that much easier. Think about it…" Bankotsu, who was sorely tempted to put his arm around paramour, restrained himself. "I bet that guy'll let you ride with him."

"Yeah…?" Jakotsu looked over at Hikaru, a smile slowly blossoming on his face.

"So you'll behave?"

"Yeah…" He sheathed his sword. The smile on his face quickly faded. "Aniki-chan, what about the stupid princess? Isn't she supposed stay by me at all times?"

"Yeah…" Bankotsu said, quirking his eyebrow at him.

"How's she supposed to do that if I'm with that guy?" The cross-dresser daintily scratched his cheek with his forefinger.

The young leader of Shichinintai resisted the urge to smack himself in the forehead. "Well…"

Jakotsu smirked. "You mean you didn't think of it?" He giggled.

Bankotsu rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Yup… I think I'm as anxious to get this over with as you are." He sighed. "Anyway, let's go do the impossible and 'surrender.'"

Jakotsu grinned. "Okay…" Leaning on Bankotsu, he hobbled over to Hikaru.

"We want to, uh… 'Surrender,'" the young leader of the Shichinintai said as the rest of his men and the princess closed ranks behind him. Bankotsu looked over his shoulder at them and, after a bit of fussing on Jakotsu's part, they gave up their weapons. While the young leader of the Shichinintai hated the idea of being "naked," but he understood the necessity of asking for the army's help in not only getting to the castle, but they now needed horses for Jakotsu and the princess. By surrendering, they were able to get what they wanted without having to ask for it. A tricky strategy at best, but it had worked enough times in the past to risk it.

"Accepted," Hikaru said. He motioned for a few of his men to gather their arms.

Bankotsu added his chuckles to his paramour's giggles as they watched three men labor to pick up the Banryuu. "You need me to help you?" he cheekily called out amid Jakotsu's squeals of laughter.

"Ito-sama," Daisuke said, "Bankotsu no Shichinintai is known to carry a halberd that no man could lift by himself…" He trailed off as they turned to look at their prisoners." "Perhaps this is really them."

Hikaru wordless nodded. "You really are the Shichinintai…"

"Told you!" Jakotsu said, rolling his eyes at the man's stupidity.

"Jakotsu!" Bankotsu hissed.

"Sorry, but he's so stupid," the cross-dresser hissed back.

"Jak, listen to Oo-Aniki and behave. We're almost there," Suikotsu added.

"Okay!" Jakotsu pouted as he shoved his hands in his sleeves.

Ignoring the cross-dresser's outburst, Hikaru asked, "Which one of you is my future wife?"

"That's something best left until we get to your home, Ito-sama," Bankotsu replied.

"True, true… Do you have horses? A carriage, perhaps?"

"Sadly no… we lost them in an attack that spooked the horses," the young leader of the Shichinintai admitted.

Hikaru nodded. After some hard thinking, it was decided that Jakotsu and the princess would both ride Hikaru's horse while he walked alongside it, catching up on what happened to them from Bankotsu.

888

"How long does it take to have a wedding?! I want to go home already," Jakotsu whined. He limped over to where the others sat. They had been there a week, and while they were treated as guests, the urge to go home was getting to them.

"I hate to agree with him, Ban, but he does have a point." Renkotsu said. "We may have our weapons, but I feel like a prisoner."

"I know… but we're not leaving until we get paid, and it doesn't look like that's going to happen until after they get married. Trust me, I've been politely inquiring whenever I can, but it's been next to impossible to get an audience with the elder Ito." Bankotsu tiredly rubbed his temples.

"They'll remember we're here, Oo-Aniki s soon the day of the wedding arrives," Suikotsu pointed out, his tone sounding hopeful.

"I hope so…"

888

Several days before the wedding, the Shichinintai were given new clothes to wear along with a date and time to be at the temple to complete the end of their mission, witnessing the union of the clans through the marriage. Jakotsu was especially delighted with the colorful kimono he had been given. Everyone agreed the gaudy bits of silk were exactly what he would have picked out for himself.

Fingering the delicate silk, Renkotsu teased, "It seems the hime-sama knows your tastes as well as Ban. I wonder if you should be worried, Oo-Aniki?"

"Nah…" the young leader of the Shichinintai teased back, "Seeing how many times those two nearly came to blows, I think this is a sign she's happy to be rid of him." He grinned.

"HEY!!" Jakotsu shoved his hands in his sleeves and pouted, his excitement over the pretty new clothes evaporating like dew on a hot summer's morning.

Renkotsu chuckled, but wisely kept whatever he was about to say to himself. Getting up, he made his way to the shoji leading to the palace's inner corridors. "I'm going to go see where Sui is. He's been gone a long time."

The cross-dresser sighed irritably. "Sui told me this morning he wanted to go see the peony garden Ito's father was telling him about last night at dinner."

"Thanks, Jak!" Renkotsu said as he left the room.

Jakotsu tried hard not to roll his eyes at the fire-breather. Being on his best behavior all the time had left him cranky and out of sorts, and he annoyed with the fact that the four of them were sharing the same quarters. And now the one bright spot in the whole sorry affair, his brand new kimono, was reduced to a joke between his beloved and Renkotsu.

Bankotsu, feeling bad about upsetting his paramour, moved to sit behind him. He put his arms around Jakotsu, resting his head against the cross-dresser's back. The cross-dresser stiffened under his touch. "Sorry, Sweetness," he said softly.

The older boy shrugged.

"I really am… I shouldn't have what I did…"

Jakotsu could feel his resolve faltering. "It's okay…" he softly replied. He looked over his shoulder at his young lover and sighed. "I miss being alone with you, and now it looks like I'll have to wait until we get home."

"We're alone now…"

Jakotsu giggled. "Oh yeah…"

"Yeah…"

"Wanna nookie?" the cross-dresser said impishly.

"I thought you'd never ask."

888

Later that evening, when they got back from dinner, they were surprised to find several large, flat boxes in the room.

"What the hell?" Bankotsu frowned as they walked over to them.

"Let's see what it is, Aniki-chan!" Jakotsu knelt in front of them, eager to open them up. There was a small piece of parchment lying on the top box. Picking it up the cross-dresser stared at it. Illiterate, all he could make out was his name. Holding it up, and looking over his shoulder he said, "Ren, what does this say?"

The fire-breather took the note from him, He read it, chuckling.

"What?!" Jakotsu whined.

"It's a gift, or more accurately, a bribe."

"Yeah…?"

The others crowded around Renkotsu.

"Yeah, it's from the princess, Sweetness, she wants you to dress like a court lady and accompany her to the temple the morning of her wedding. The kimono are yours to keep as token of her gratitude for getting her here safely."

"Really?"

"You'll need to write her back and thank her," Renkotsu pointed out.

"Oh…" The cross-dresser felt a moment of panic as his writing skills were limited to writing his own name as well as Bankotsu's.

"Don't worry, Jak, I'll help you," Suikotsu said.

"Thanks, Sui." He smiled and turning his attention back to the boxes, he said softly, "Can I open them, Aniki-chan?"

"Yeah…"

Taking a deep breath, Jakotsu found his hands shaking as he reached for the silk ties, holding the bamboo box closed.

"Go ahead…" Bankotsu encouraged.

"Okay…" The cross-dresser pulled on the ties, loosening the knot. Seconds later, he had the first box opened. He moved the rice paper to the side, revealing the kimono. Smiling, Jakotsu lovingly touched the orange-red silk. "Butterflies…" He looked over at Bankotsu. "It's got butterflies on it! And flowers!"

"Yeah?"

The cross-dresser nodded. "Yeah… and there's another one here, it's green with wisteria and pheasants on it. And the silk… Aniki-chan… it's beautiful!"

Bankotsu looked into the box. "It is…" He grinned at his paramour. "But not as pretty as you…"

Jakotsu giggled, and leaning towards his young lover, he gave him a little kiss.

"Open the others, Jak," Renkotsu suggested.

"Okay…" The nineteen year old did as he was bidden, after carefully moving the first box out of the way. This time, the box held a light green kimono with a woven bamboo pattern on it and one the pale golden orange of apricots with more butterflies on it. The other boxes revealed more of the same with one box containing undergarments, tabi, and various ties to keep everything closed along with a dark green silk obi. The final items were a length of silk cord with tassels on the end for tying his hair back with and a fan.

Jakotsu sighed softly. "I can't wait for the wedding!" He lovingly laid a hand on one of the kimono.

"Yeah… me too," his young lover agreed.

Renkotsu chuckled and shook his head. "Only you…"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Let it go, Sweetness…" Bankotsu said softly, pulling his paramour's attention back to him.

"But, Aniki-chan!" he whined.

"All Ren's saying is you like to dress up."

"Oh…" The cross-dresser chuckled sheepishly.

"Now let's compose a 'thank you' and send it back, you don't want be ungrateful, or make the princess think you don't like her gifts."

"Nope! But I don't know how to write…"

"I'll write it for you, Jak"Sui8kotsu offered. "Then all you need to do is sign your name."

"Okay…"

888

The day of the wedding dawned in a flurry of activity. Jakotsu was dressed in a pale peach najuban, trying to decide which one of the pretty kimono; he was given, to wear. The day promised to be a hot one and he had finally decided on the pale green one with the bamboo pattern, when Renkotsu pointed out he had better hurry and get dressed or they would be late.

"I thought I'd wear this one," the cross-dresser replied airily.

"Okay, and which one are putting on over that? The peach one?" Renkotsu walked over to the kimono in question. It hung on a rack like all the others in their room.

"No… I thought I'd wear uchikake over it and be done with it…" Jakotsu frowned at the look on the fire-breather's face. "What?" he whined.

"Jak, you've got to wear all of them."

"What?! It's too hot!"

Renkotsu laughed. "I thought I'd never live to see the day where you complain it's too hot. Seriously, for reasons of her own, the princess wants you dressed like all the other women here."

Jakotsu blinked. "You're kidding?!"

"Nope. Let's get you dressed. Ban'll be back here any minute now and he's going to be pissed if you're not ready."

Shooting him a dirty look, the cross-dresser replied, "I guess the pale peach one would be next? They seem to go from light to dark…" His expression softened. "Ren…?"

"I'll help you," Renkotsu said as he went to go get the pale peach kimono. By the time Bankotsu had returned along with Suikotsu and a meager breakfast, the cross-dresser was dressed in all his finery. He was just putting on his lip paint, when the claw-bearer suggested he wear his hair down.

"It's too hot to, Sui…"

"I know, but I think she wanted you to look more like a noble woman than a courtesan of the highest rank."

"He's right, Sweetness."

"Why do I have to look like a woman at all? People must know by now that I'm not," Jakotsu said testily.

"I know…" the sixteen year old soothed. "Besides, didn't the princess send you a ribbon or something for your hair?"

"Yeah…"

"You could wear it up," Suikotsu said.

"It is up!"

"Not like that, but how you wore it before, while pretending to be the princess."

Taking a deep breath, Jakotsu blew out in a loud huff. Stuffing his hands in his sleeves, he pouted as they fussed with his hair. They had no sooner finished when he was summoned to the princess' rooms. Grabbing an onigiri on the way out, he left his worried companions behind.

"He'll behave, Oo-Aniki."

"I hope so, Sui…"

888

Jakotsu daintily nibbled on his breakfast as he followed the palace guard through the palace corridors. Sighing softly as he mentally berated himself for leaving his fan behind, he none-the less brightened a bit when they left the stifling interior for an outer corridor. It was surprisingly much cooler outside and the cross-dresser felt his spirits lifting which each step he took. The nineteen year old briefly paused to admire the view as they stepped over a bridge connecting the two buildings. Looking bellow, Jakotsu wondered if the stream which flowed between the two buildings was the same that one the fed a large koi pond in one of the many palace gardens he had roamed during their stay.

"Please come, Ojou-sama," one of the guards said.

Jakotsu nodded, and after giving the stream one last look, he quietly followed them to the inner palace.

888

Jakotsu entered his worst nightmare; a room full of women. They rushed towards him in soft rustle of silk. He tried backing away, failing miserably as they gently pulled him farther into the room. "Ojou-sama!"

"Thank goodness you're here!" Misaki cried as she hurried towards him.

The corners of the cross-dresser's mouth briefly twitched upwards in an amused smirk. "What?"

"I have something I wish to ask you…" the princess trailed off, a faint blush staining her cheeks.

"Didn't the cat explain all that to you?" he asked, quirking an eyebrow at her as her blush deepened.

"Yes, Neko-chan, explained things," she hissed.

"Then you don't need me." Jakotsu waited to be dismissed.

"But I do…" Misaki looked up at him, her eyes welling up with tears, causing him to let out a long suffering sigh. Pulling herself together, the princess dismissed her ladies-in-waiting instead. "I wish to speak to the Ojou-sama in private."

Jakotsu waited with barely concealed impatience as the women left them alone. "What is it you wish to know?" he said tiredly. When she hesitated, he added, "You brought it up not me."

"I know…"

"Well…?"

"Neko-chan told me things…"

"And you want know if what she said was true?"

Misaki nodded in reply.

"I have no idea what she told you…"

"She told me things…"

"Like what?" he asked and when she shot him a painfully embarrassed look, he sighed. "Okay, let's pretend I know what she said…" It was all he could do not to roll his eyes at her.

"Ummm… does it hurt?" _It seemed to hurt you and the Waka-sama…_

"It can… but I wouldn't worry too much about it. If your husband is like most men he'll do his duty quickly, okay?" Jakotsu rubbed tired at his temples.

"You sure?"

Jakotsu nodded.

"But it looked like hurt you and the Waka-sama…" she said softly.

"Excuse me!" _Where the hell would she get that idea from…? We never nookied the whole time we were guarding you… except… Oh hell!!_

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to!" Misaki started to cry.

"Stop crying!"

"Hime-sama, is everything alright?"

"Yes!" Misaki and Jakotsu said in unison.

"Look… whatever you saw, whatever you heard… oh, why couldn't you be a whore?" he said testily. "And if you start crying, I'm walking out of here, understood?"

She nodded mutely as she wiped her face with her sleeve.

Taking a deep breath and letting it slowly out, Jakotsu continued. "Men kind of grunt when having sex, some moan, it's from the movements and the pleasure he feels…." Oh gods, I can't believe I have to explain this to you! I must have some shitty karma, eh?"

She smiled weakly at him.

"If you don't relax and give into the feelings of pleasure, it'll hurt you a lot more than it should when he breaches your maidenhead." He sighed as his expression softened. "Just let him take the lead. He kisses you, kiss him back, and when he moves to trail kisses down your neck, let him; that's your signal to lie back as it were and enjoy it." he grinned, nodding in approval when she barked out a little laugh. "And whatever you, behave like it was the best thing that ever happened to you, it doesn't matter if it was horrible, pleasureless, and painful, just tell him he was amazing. If he's any kind of a man, he'll strive to live up to your expectations and the mere thought of sharing his futon at night will have you moaning like a whore."

"Thank you, Jakotsu-sama…"_ I hope you're right…_

"If you really want to thank me, hurry up and get married so I can go home."

Misaki giggled nervously. "Very well then, let's go to the temple before I'm late."

"Now that's the spirit!" Raising his voice, Jakotsu added, "Let's go ladies, the hime-sama wishes to go to the temple."

888

"I can't believe we can finally leave this place tomorrow!" Jakotsu said happily as they made their way back to their rooms. The soft glow of the paper lanterns lighting the way, made the cross-dresser look more feminine than ever and Bankotsu could not wait to get him alone for some fun. Judging by the looks the cross-dresser was giving him, he felt the same way. Grinning happily as naughty visions of his paramour danced in his head, Bankotsu beginning to lament the many layers he was wearing when Renkotsu spoke.

"They pay us, Ban?"

The young leader of the Shichinintai stopped dead in his tracks. "No…" He covered his face with his palm, dragging his had down his face to rest at his chin.

"No…?" Jakotsu wailed.

Bankotsu shook his head. "Sorry, Sweetness, as much as I want to get the hell out of here too, we're stuck here until they decide to pay us."

"Damn it!"

"Yeah…"

Oo-Aniki, I'd give them a day or two, for things to get somewhat back to normal," Suikotsu suggested. "When they do, go ask for an audience with the daimyo."

"It can't hurt." Renkotsu said. Grinning wickedly, he added, "And if that doesn't help, then we can always sell Hime-sama's kimono and the 'lady' himself."

"Hey!!"

"Hey nothing! I saw how some of the daimyo's men were looking at you. Give you a week, and you could whore yourself up quite the fortune, Jak."

"A week?" the cross-dresser scoffed. "It'll only take a couple of days…"

Before things could escalate into a fight, Bankotsu reached out and grabbed his paramour's arm. He pulled Jakotsu away, all the while whispering words of love to him, until the cross-dresser was happily hanging all over him as they headed back to their room.

"Speaking of back to normal…" Suikotsu quipped.

"Yeah?"

"Let's take this as a sign from the gods that things will be soon."

"Good idea, Sui…"

888

On the third day after the wedding, Bankotsu was summoned for an audience with the daimyo. He went alone and was gone for several hours as he negotiated his payment for services rendered. Just when the others were starting to worry, he returned, grinning broadly.

"Guess what?"

"What?" Jakotsu said as he stood up to greet him.

Gathering his paramour in his arms, Bankotsu said, "We're leaving tomorrow."

"YES!!"


	8. Chapter 8

Epilogue: After words…

By kira

_Author's notes: Thanks to my wonderful beta, Jen for seeing this through until the end. Thank you too, dear reader, for sticking with this despite the length of time it has taken to finish it. I hope it was worth your wait…_

888

"… and that's why we were gone so long and where all my pretty new kimono came from, Mu," Jakotsu said. He sipped his sake.

Mukotsu sipped his as well. "This is a good vintage, eh?"

The cross-dresser nodded in agreement. Jakotsu picked up the letter he had set down next to him and crumpled it in his hand. He was about to toss it into the garden when Mukotsu spoke.

"What's that?"

"A letter from the princess." Jakotsu made a face. "Sui read it to me and it all it said was that she thanked me for getting her there safely and to thank everyone else and ummm… she's happy and likes being married and now she's with child and wants to name the brat after me," he said dryly.

"Yeah…?"

The cross-dresser nodded, before sipping his sake.

"So tell me again about this princess, I mean she must be something special if she wants to name her child after you, no?"

"What's to tell? She was annoying pain my arse." He drained his cup in one gulp.

"Yeah… but was she beautiful?"

"She looked like me, Mu, and people have told me I'm beautiful…" Jakotsu smiled sweetly as he held his cup out for refilling.

Mukotsu refilled it for him.

"So, do you think I'm beautiful…?" the cross-dresser purred as he leaned towards the diminutive poisoner, giving him his best seductive look.

"Uh…" Mukotsu felt a bead of sweat drip down the side of his face. "Maybe if you were a… woman… I would."

"Yeah…?" Jakotsu leaned close enough to kiss him.

"Yup! Ummm… I think I hear Oo-Aniki calling you, so I'd better be going…" the diminutive poisoner said as he scuttled backwards. Getting enough space between them to stand up, he did so and took off as fast as he could.

Jakotsu giggled. "That's exactly what I would have done if I could!" he said, before daintily sipping his sake. "Stupid bitch princess…" He giggled drunkenly. "Now you've got me wanting to be there when you have your brat just so I can hear explain to your husband why you're naming your brat after me…"


End file.
